Their lives
by nightmare00
Summary: Some things that happened in the lives of our favourite couple./ French autor
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone ^^

First of all SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH, but i'm a french girl and this is my first posted story in english. ( So if there is any mistakes, my bad ^^ ' )

Second, it's been a very looong time since I wrote a fanfic. But I missed that so..

Hope you'll like it ^^

Disclaimer : I don't own anything * sigh*

Feeling nothing in her arms she slowly opens her eyes. The curtains were a little opened so the light from the morning shine warmed her. Scanning the bedroom she notices nothing but her little puppy lying on her legs. As she gets out of the bed she picked up her dog, kissing his head.

« You know that you can't sleep on the bed Duran, even if you're cute as hell.. » Wagging his tail, the little dog jumpes down and runned towards the other room. Putting on her black hoddie, the girl enter the kitchen were her lover was, sitting at the counter.

« Hey Zuru.. »

Turning around, a beautiful 23 year old brunette with ruby eyes smiled sadly back at her. « Hi... » came the strangled answer. « I...He... »

« I know babe.. » Feeling sorry, Natsuki took her lover in her arms , her own tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. Emerald eyes fell on the picture Shizuru was holding.. Shizuru's Father.

' Takeyo-san... '

_*driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*_

« I'll get it »

After kissing the brunette's forehead, Natsuki opened the door, revealing her mother and her bestfriend, Mai.

« How is she ? » asked Saeko as she embraced her daughter.

« Lost.. » came the calm reply. « I don't think she slept last night . » Her mother caress her hair before joining her daugther-in-law.

« And you ? » Looking at her bestfriend, the bluenette closed the door behind her. « I'm here for her. It's not easy.. » Putting a hand on her shoulder, Mai squeezed it gently. « We're all with you two. Nao is with her mother she couldn't make it here. But she supports Shizuru and you. She'll come back in 3 days. »

« How is her mother ? »

Looking at Shizuru who entered the bedroom, Mai sighed « She's better now. Nao didn't tell me more about the operation. We'll see when she comes back. »

Humming, the dark haired girl purred some coffe in her cup. « We'll leave in... thirty minutes... then we'll pick Shizuru's mother. The ceremony begins at 10 o'clock then we... Damn.. I don't remember.. it's... »

« We'll eat at Mai's restaurant.. You ok sweety ? »

Looking at her older reflection, Natsuki sighed once more. « Yeah yeah.. I'll check on Shiz'... »

Entering their bedroom , her eyes fell on her girlfriend who was dressed in a sober black dress with a black cardigan. Her hair were tied up in a bun. In her hands was a purple butterflie hair clip. It was a present from her father.

« You want me to put it in your hair ? » Jumping at the husky voice of her girlfriend, she slowly nods her head. As the proximity of Natsuki's belly, she drops her forehead on it, more tears falling down.

« I can't believe it... »

After brushing the brunette's hair, Natsuki kneel down before her, whipping away the fresh tears with her thumbs. « I know baby.. Me too. But he's in a better place now without suffering. »

« He.. Why didn't he told me that he was sick ? That he had a fucking cancer ! Now he's..he is.. »

Slighlty surprised by her girlfriend's swearing, the biker sighed before kissing her gently. « Because he didn't want you to worry. He wanted you to be happy and to enjoy your moments together, without the problem of his cancer... »

« But.. »

« ..And he knows that if he had told you, he would have seen that insecurity into your eyes and he didnt' want that. He always wanted to see that living sparks into your beautiful red eyes. Don't be mad at him for that. He told us that as a promise. He loved you.. »

Silence engulfed the room as green eyes searched red eyes. Lifting her chin with her hand, Natsuki smile at her. « He loves you »

« ..And I love him.. I miss him.. »

« I know love. Unfortunately, we can't change the events. I know it's hard. But everybody is with you and your mother today. We are with him, he is with us and I'll always be there for you. Okay ?»

Touched by her lover's words, a small smile appeard on the brunette's face. « Ookini Natsuki. I don't know how I could make it without you. »

« I just love you and support you no matter what. »

After a few minutes, the two lovers came out into the living room, ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2, Enjoy ^.^

« …...We've been married for 16 years and all I can tell is that he's always been an excellent husband, a great father for our daughter. We all know here that he had a generous heart and he has been good to all of us. We'll miss him deeply and after 26 years of knowing this man, he'll always be my bestfriend. »

The priest wait for Shizuru's mother to sit down before looking toward the assistance « And now, I invite all family and friends to escort Takeyo Shin Fujino to his eternal home.. »

Looking up to the ceiling, emerald eyes open slowly as she felt some fresh air hitting her hot wet skin.

« Honey, dinner's ready in ten minutes. »

Looking toward the door she saw Shizuru chewing on her lower lip. Getting up from the thub she encircle herself in a towel. Her girlfriend watching every move and every droplets falling from her body.

« You okay Zuru ? »

« Hm. ? Yes I'm alright.. Just thinking. »

« About? »

Sighing the brunette enters the bathroom and opened the window, making cool air refreshing the room. « My mother's words at the funeral. It was truly beautiful. »

« Yeah it was. Even if they were divorced, they were still friends and they still love each other... Can you help me with my hair ? »

« Sure »

Walking behind her lover Shizuru starts drying her hair, smelling the strong aroma of vanilla. ' _Smells good_..'

« What if we go to the beach after diner ? We can bring our mother and Duran he'll be happy to run there »

Stopping her mouvement, she looks toward the mirror where she saw her smiling girlfriend. Smiling back, she kissed her cheek. « Hai ! » Then, two strong arms encircle her waist, bringing her closer. Feeling her grey t-shirt getting wet she giggled « Baby you're getting me wet » Suddenly she stops breathing as she felt a hot tongue licking her ear making her blushing « Is that so.. ? »

« A-ano.. Suki.. »

« Hmm baby »

Shizuru lost it as she felt soft pink lips on her own, caressing it gently. ' Oh my god..' Natsuki has always been an excellent kisser and she can't deny it. Soft hands found their ways on her hips moving down gently on her behind and squeezing it. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't control her body as she felt a wave of warm running in her belly.

Smiling to herself the biker reluctenly break the kiss, laughing at her girlfriend's pouting lips. « You're so cute »

« Ikezu... »

« Hey, I can tease you too sometimes »

Lifting a thin eyebrow, Shizuru smiled sensually at her lover « I'm better than you and you know it..right honey~ ? »

Blushing Natsuki couldn't hold her lover gaze any longer. « Damn it.. »

« Come on, let's eat with our mothers before they enter the bathroom. My Natsuki doesn't want that ne ? »

A laugh escape the brunette as she walks out of the bathroom

« Ho Hell No ! »

« Why is my daugther swearing Shi-chan ? »

Sitting down next to her mother, the brunette took a sip of the green tea. « Ara, nothing in particular Saeko-san. »

Pouting, the older woman adjusts her glasses « I already told you to call me mama Shi-chan »

« Ara, ara... Anyway, Natsuki proposed... »

« Marriage ? »

Spitting her green tea, the brunette look with wide eyes towards her own mother. « What ? Mother no ! She proposed that we go to the beach after dinner.. »

Laughing the two women sipped their own tea « Just kidding dear »

' _My Natsuki is right, they'll be the death of us_..'

« Ha, Natsuki could you come tomorrow for the kitchen ? » asked Saeko as her daughter poured herself a glass of water.

« What's the problem? »

Taking a bite of the tofu Saeko smiled in pure bliss « No more water there. Shi-chan it's very delicious »

« Ookini »

« Why don't you call a plumber ? »

« Because I won't be at home tomorrow. Hikari and I will do some shopping. »

At this moment, Shizuru's mother starts to cough « Mother ! »

« Hikari-san ! »

« Ara ara, looks like I can't eat properly »

« You okay Hikari-chan ? »

Looking at the older bluenette, the older brunette smiled back at her « I'm fine, thank you »

' _What's wrong with these two_.. ?' asked Natsuki as she eyed them. ' _Hugh, whatever._.'

Saeko smiled as she watched her daughter holding her girlfriend's hand, then trowing a ball to her dog who immediatly runs after it.

She slightly jump as she felt her old friend linking their arms together. « They're cute »

« Yeah. They've always been since they were children. Natsuki's always protecting Shizuru like a princess. »

Laughing lighlty the young brunette was chased by her puppy and the biker , making the two mother smiled.

« I'm glad they're together. They are there for each other. I'm proud of them. »

Smiling like a devil, Saeko's voice became a little louder.

« Yeah and with Duran, it's like they have a baby. I'm so glad to be grandmother. »

She couldn't hold back her laughter as she watched her daughter slipping and falling on the ground.

« WHAT THE... MOM ! It's a dog, not a baby ! »

Playing along, Shizuru's mother spoke up « But he's so little and cute, a very cute baby dog »

« It's a PUPPY ! »

« Yes Nat-chan. A puppy is a baby dog, so a baby, right Shi-chan ? » asked Saeko as she watched her daughter blushing

« Ara..I guess.. »

« Shizuru don't encourage them ! »

«Looking at her girlfriend the brunette couldn't hold herlsef back « My Natsuki doesn't want to have a baby with me ? »

Opening her mouth then closing it like a fish, the bluenette stared at the three other women

' _Someone kills me NOW_ !'


	3. Chapter 3

I'm beginning to get use to write in English ^^ I hope you guys like it ! Please tell me what you think ( aaand sorry again for my mistakes )

Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 3

_3 days later in the traffic..._

« At this rate, we're gonna be late.. » mumble a pissed Natsuki as she taped her finger against the steel wheel.

Looking by the window her passenger giggled. « I know you hate that honey. You prefer your bike »

« If that dumb ass of Tate didn't have crash my baby we'd be already there. But it's raining so.. pff »

« But you love this baby too right ? »

The bluenette couldn't back her smile as she saw the other people looking at the car while drooling. « Well, yes. But it's your car you know. »

« Our car. »

« I bought it for you and you use it more than me. So it's yours. »

Knowing she couldn't win this battle, she sighed « Ara, hai. But like I really really love my Natsuki, I let you drive when we're together. »

« Hell no ! I drive because we'll be dead if you drive. »

A laugh escape the crimson eyed woman as she kissed her lover's cheek.

« I love speed. So do you I don't know why you're complaining »

« I love it only on my bike. And you don't like it on my bike, but in your car... We're so weird.. »

« Ara, indeed we are. But I love my Natsuki anyways»

Emerald met ruby and the two women smiled at each other

« I love you too Shiz »

Twenty minutes later the car parked in front of the park of Fuuka.

« It's the house just there. You ready ? »

Taking a deep breath the brunette opened the door « If I could I would be somewhere else. But there's the testament and everything so.. »Following her lover, Natsuki put her hand on her waist « It's gonna be ok. After that Chie asked if we can come for a drink. "

" Chie-kun? I think that's about five months that we didn't hear of her and Aoi-san. I hope they're alright"

" Yeah I were in America for their honeymoon.. But a honeymoon doesn't last five months right.. Maybe they needed more time to rest."

A knock at the door.

" Well, well if it's not my favourite couple ! "

Grinning at the charcoal-haired woman, Natsuki couldn't resist to take her in a bear hug. " You stupid journalist where the fuck where you !"

" Haha good to see you too Nat-kun ! We just came back three days ago. But please come in you two."

As the three women came into the living room, two gasps were heard " Ara ara..."

" What the fuck Aoi...You're..."

"..Five months pregnant " says a proud Chie as she embraced her wife. Blushing, the brunette couldn't hold the couple gaze.

" B-but how ? " asked a dumbfound Natsuki as she sat down in shock on the couch.

Soon, the crimson-eyed woman sat down next to her, her eyes never living Aoi's belly. While Chie served some drinks, Aoi sat down in front of them, telling them the history.

" We went to Cuba, Florida, Miami , San Fransisco. Then Texas, Washington and New-York. "

" Actually it's New-York and Washington babe. Then we went to Los Angeles." corrected Chie as she distributes the drinks.

" Ha yes. Anyway, it's been a year since I wanted a baby. Chie told me that after we got married we'll have one. In Los Angeles we met a couple of men who had a little girl. So they guide us and everything."

" It was possible for a gay couple to have baby in this States. So we stay there for five months, making everything for having a baby.. Then.. Voila." laughed Chie as she watch the shocked expression of her bestfriend and the brunette.

" But why didn't you call us sooner?" Asked Shizuru as she continues to fix the brunette's belly.

" We wanted to be sure that I'll be pregnant without any problems, like losing the baby. But now it's okay so we're back here for good."

" Ho my god I'm so happy for you both !" exclaim Natsuki as she high-five Chie.

" Haha thanks Natsuki! But we don't know if it's a boy or a girl. Aoi wants to know at the last moment so.. "

" Anyway, and you two, when is the wedding? " asked Aoi as she sipped her tea.

" Ara..No idea" says Shizuru as she smiled at the couple " So tell me Aoi how was America ?" asked the red-eyed woman as they walked into the kitchen.

Emerald eyes looked down. She has notice the sadness in her girlfriend's eyes when Aoi asked the question. Why everyone was talking about marriage and baby? Does she wanted to be married to Shizuru?

_' Of course I want. I want to her to be my wife.' _

Does she wanted to have a family ?

_' If it's with her then yes." _

So why ? Why is she so scared about it ?

" I know it's a scary shit but if you truly love her, then do it."

Looking up, she saw the short-haired woman looking toward her wife. " I was scared too. But Aoi was there with me in every moment. Step by step we made it."

" I'm scare. I'm 24 years old, is that not too young ?"

Putting down her glasses, Chie looked at her friend. " There is no ages. You do it when you're ready."

" When will I be ready ?"

" You feel that kind of thing. It's like falling in love. It just fall on you then you know it. Take your time and talk to your girl. She's here for you."

Looking at her lover, a small smile escaped her lips. " You're right.."

" I'm always right !"

Throwing a pillow, the bluenette laughed " Ho shut up ! "


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad that you guys like my story ^^. Right now I'm writing a lot and nobody can stop me * devil laugh * è.é' ( I have to restrain myself to post 2 chapter at the same time ." ) Yeah I know..Why ? Well.. I don't know ^^"

Ahem, Anyway hope you like this chapter =3

Chapter 4

« Have a nice day, thank you for coming ! »

Looking forward her eyes widened slightly as she saw her blue-haired companion coming to her. Nice surprise.

" Hey there "

" Ara what is my Natsuki doing here ?"

Chuckling the biker showed her a set of keys. " I've got my bike back. So I came here to say 'hello' and I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me cause I know it's your time break and I'm done with my job."

" Of course I do , silly" Looking at her colleague the brunette took her bag " I'll be back in an hour Nina-san."

" No problem Shizuru-san."

As the two walk hand in hand in the mall the brunette couldn't stop staring at her lover. Which became a little annoyed. " What is it ?"

" I'm just wondering why you're here without telling me. Usually you tell me. So..."

" Ah.. I just wanted to surprise you. You're not happy that I'm here ?"

" Ara no ! Of course I'm glad you're here baby.. But I know you. What's on your mind?"

" You do know me very well... So.." She hesitate before scratching her cheek. " Come with me."

" Ara..."

Taking off her purple helmet the brunette looked around her as she remembered where they were. It was an old abandoned Japanese house where they use to go. That's where Natsuki asked her to be her girlfriend when she was 15 and the biker was 16 year.

" You remember this place ? "

Turning around, a light blush came to her cheeks when she saw her lover. The blunette had take her leather jacket off. She was wearing a simple white shirt with the two top buttons open, revealing her creamy white skin, her soft neck and collarbone. Her hair was tight up into a ponytail, making her more mature. She wore simple black jean and a pair of black boots.

" A-ara.. You do surprise me.. And of course, I do remember this place. I couldn't never forget it."

Smiling, Natsuki approach her and took her gently in her arms. " You know that I'm crazy in love with you right?"

Slightly surprise, she embraced her lover back. " Yes . And I'm too... You do know that my heart is beating really fast ne ?"

Chuckling the biker kissed her head. " I know. I want you to listen to me carefully. Okay baby?"

Looking into emeralds, she nodded slightly. " Hai"

_' Oh god is she going to propose to me ? Baby, you're too predictable...'_

They smiled at each other, reading into their eyes.

" I know you know but please let me.."

" Hai hai... !"

_' And she's torturing me! Bad puppy!' _

" It's been now 8 years since I asked you out in this same house. We know each other since we're little girls. You always tease me and all. I got use to it and I know now, that I can't live without your teasing. Without your beautiful ruby eyes. Without your smile, your smell.. Without your body and soul. I do love you. Truly. Deep in my heart there's a throne and you're my queen..."

She makes a little pause, trying to control her own blushing cheeks. Slowly tears run down on her girlfriend's cheek. As she kiss them away, she breath more courage as she felt Shizuru kissing her.

" I know I'm like a real idiot now but I have to tell you these things cause they're true. Anyway... I really can't live without you and I want you to be always by my side cause with you I know I can be myself without restrain so you do . I know you won't judge me for what I do or for who I am. And it's the same for me toward you... I want you to be happy with me.. So.."

Kneeling down, she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a black box. Smiling like a fool, the brunette couldn't hold fresh tears running on her face. " Kami you're so predictable Natsuki..."

" Yeah I know I can't hide anything from you.. Anyway.."

Taking a deep breath, she opened the box, reveling a white gold ring topped with a diamond, never leaving the ruby eyes ,she spoke.

" Shizuru Viola Fujino... Will you marry me..?"

" Yes I do"

And so she puts the ring on her fiancee's finger. Throwing herself in her arms, the brunette started sobbing. Tightening their embrace, the bluenette whispered soft words into her ear.

" God I love you Natsuki !"

" I love you too my love. But there is something else."

Whipping away her tears, Shizuru started frowning a little when she saw her lover taking a paper out of her pocket.

" Ara, what's that?" asked her as she eyed the document.

" The contract of our new house."

" The ...what..?"

As she looked carefully at the document, she looked at her love with a shocked expression. " You buy a house ? Oh my god. Where is it ? And how...?"

Putting a hand on her chin, making her looked at her, Natsuki smile. " You're in our new house my love."

Looking around with big red eyes, the younger woman couldn't stop smiling . " I'm not !"

" Yes you are... Wow careful ! " laughed a happy Natsuki as she puts her hands under her fiancee's tights, supporting her. Kissing her deeply, Shizuru looked into her eyes.

" I'm so in love with you Kuga Natsuki."

Smiling, she kissed her back.

" So am I Shizuru Viola Kuga...Deeply in love with you..."


	5. Chapter 5

I really love the English language, more than French. At first I find it hard to write a whole story in English, cause it's not my first language, but with some time, I get use to it. I'm trying my best to make less mistake and longer chapter. I get more pleasure to write a fic in English than in French, funny right ?

Anyway, I'm reaaaaaally glad that you like my story ^_^ So here's Chapter 5 !

Warning: Lemon chapter...

did I really wrote that? O/o'

Araaaa ^/^

Enjoy ! 3

Chapter 5

Slowly opening her eyes she felt groggy.

' God what time is it.. '

Looking at her bedside table she took her Iphone which showed a picture of her and Natsuki Kissing. Smiling for herself at the picture, she looked at the time.

' Only 1.30 in the morning..?'

« Ne, Natsu-.. » Turning around she notices that she was alone. In their bed.

' Where is she.. ?'

Sitting down the light bed sheet fell down on the bed revealing her nudity. Shivering at the cool air of this month of November she roses from her place and puts on a large white t-shirt from her lover who was taller than her.

' Is she playing video games again ..I told her not to play this late...'

Walking into the living room the view make her smile. There was her lover, sleeping on the couch in a sitting position with her glasses, Duran on her legs. All around her was paperwork and her laptop.

' Ara.. My poor puppies.'

Silently picking up Duran she put him back on his cushion, slightly scratching his head _' So cute ' _

« I really love _this_ view .. »

« Ha ! Natsuki ! »

Gasping, she turns around looking at her lover who was smiling on the couch .

« ..The hell baby ! »

Chuckling the bluenette got up taking off her glasses and came closer « You're swearing now honey ? »

« When you scare me yes ! » answer the ruby eyed woman in a dry tone. « Really Nat-kun.. » A sigh.

« Ok ok my bad. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. » Wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist, she kissed her sensually, licking her lips for asking permission to enter in her mouth which was gladly accepted.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Shizuru puts her hands on her strong shoulder, playing with the hem of her shirt, pouting. " Ikezu.."

" Gomen.." Another kiss.

" Hmm.."

Slowly caressing her lover's back, the brunette closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and the intensity of the kiss.

" I'm not sleepy anymore.."

Smiling at those sweet words Shizuru puts her arms around her neck, securing herself as Natsuki picked her up even if she knows that her lover won't let her fall. Smiling, she slowly lick her fiancee's ear. " I'm not too..Take me to the bed.."

" As you wish my love"

Lying together on their king size bed, the biker took off their shirts, throwing them somewhere on the ground. As she resume their kissing session, the brunette flip them over, sitting on her girlfriend's stomach. She started caressing the soft abs, enjoying the softness of the white skin under her fingers. " I love touching you like that, your skin is like pure satin." murmured her as she never stops watching the smaller breasts rising and falling with every breath that the bluenette took. Taking one nipple into her mouth, she started sucking on it, feeling a hand on her head, the other caressing her arm. She smiled as she heard a soft moan.

" Shizuru.."

Putting her other hand on Natsuki's thigh, she started caressing it then played with the other hard nub with the tip of her tongue. "Hmm"Taking deep breaths, the bluenette suddenly opens her eyes. As she took her lover by the waist, she inserts her free thigh between the brunette's. Feeling the hot wetness there, she started to move her leg.

" Ho god baby.."

Putting her hands on either side of the biker head the brunette allow herself to lie down on her body, increasing the sensation between her legs. Soft moans and harsh breath were the only sounds in the room, along with the noise of soft caresses and kisses.

Kissing her way down, the brunette opened her lover's leg, taking notice of the smell of arousal.

" Ara is my Natsuki excited ?"

" No teasing woman. Just make love to me.."

Looking into emerald and seeing the blushing cheeks, she couldn't hold her smile.

" Yes baby..."

Caressing the soft lower lips with her finger she took her tongue out and very slowly started to lick her lover's clit, snatching a light cry from her.

" Haa Shizuru.. You devil."

" Ara, what is it my love"

As she took the same space than her lover with her hips, the older woman puts a hand on her head.

" F-faster please.."

Doing what her lover said, she started a faster rhythm enjoying the hot liquid on her tongue and the taste in her mouth. Putting her left hand on her lover's breast she resumed playing with it, giving her more pleasure while she inserts two of her finger inside her lover.

"Ho my god babyy.. Hmm don't..stop.."

She smiled at her fiancee's words. A light flash of memory came across her mind, reminding herslef when they were making love for the first time, where her lover was shy. Sometimes she couldn't understand why there were times her Natsuki took the lead or on the contrary, was shy like before. Maybe it was the hormones of her lover.

_' Ara who knows..'_ she though as she heard a harsh cry as her lover climax in her arms.

" V-Viola !"

Stopping her movements, she looked up, seeing her companion taking heavy breath, her hot skin glistening with the light of the moon. Licking her fingers, she lied down beside her lover, kissing her neck and shoulder. She couldn't stop the tension between her own legs as her lover called her by her second name.

_' Why does it turn me on more when she calls me Viola..?' _

"Ara, How is my puppy now ?"

A growl was heard, making her opening her eyes.

" Ready for round two !"

She moaned as her lover lied down on top of her, caressing her secret garden with her finger.

" Haa Nat-kun...Hnnn.."

".. And I'm looking forward to work with all of us. Thank you for coming and enjoy the evening!"

A salve of applause addressed to her make her smile. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around " Congratulations Miss Shizuru Fujino, Ceo of Viola's Emerald."

Bowing slightly to the man in front of her she returns the smile. " Ara thank you uncle. I wouldn't be here without your help as well as Nina's-san."

The younger female looked at all of the people around her. " It's gonna be a great adventure. And I'm glad that we leaved this shop to build our own lingerie enterprise."

As the three took a sip of their cup of champagne, a phone started ringing.

" Ah, excuse me a moment."

Walking toward the balcony of her soon-to-be office, the brunette closed the door behind her, making some privacy.

" Ara, Hello."

" So is Miss the Ceo ready to leave her party to go with her future wife?"

Smiling, the crimson-eyed woman checked her watch. ' 9 pm already...'

" I'll finish my glass of champagne and take my leave. You can't blame me for that, ne ?"

A chuckle. " Of course not. I'm really proud of you. Well take your time baby, I'm waiting for you anyway."

" Where are you?"

" Ha, look down"

As she slightly bent over the rail, she notices her lover sitting on her car, waving at her, her dog lying at her feet.

" How did you come here? It's pretty far from the appartement, plus you have Duran with you."

" I went shopping with mom for her dress for the wedding and I asked her to drop me here."

" And your dress?"asked Shizuru as she finished her glass.

" I already told you that I'll NOT wear a dress. You are."

" Hai hai. It's not fair you know. My Natsuki sure will be beautiful in a dress."

" Your Natsuki doesn't like dresses. Beside if it's you who is wearing it of course."

" Of course. Well, I'm done here so I'm gonna join you soon."

" Yeah alright. Ho and nice panties !"

" Natsu-!"

Click. The line went off.

Looking at her Iphone the brunette lifted a eyebrow, then blush, walking away from her balcony.

"Ara, Natsuki Ikezu.."


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy this chapter ^^ love you all 3

Chapter 6

« You know Natsuki, it's been two hours that we're here now with you, for your outfit for your wedding. You didn't like what we proposed you because you want to look good for Shizuru, which is fair enough.." started Nao as she crossed her arms. " BUT IT'S BEEN A FREAKING HOUR THAT YOUR TEXTING NOW AND IT'S STARTING TO PISSING ME OFF !"

Looking toward her cousin, the blue-haired woman lifted an eyebrow. " Could you please calm down ? It's not Shizuru anyway, cause you guys didn't want us to talk to each other before the wedding. Which I find it completely stupid. I want my 'Zuru.." added the biker as she started to do her puppy eyes show.

" That shit doesn't work on us Nat'. Who are you texting at then?" laughed Chie as she continues to take pictures of her bestfriend, who had tried to stop her for taking photos, without success.

" My mom she's asking me how we're doing here. Well I'll be back I have to go to a private place where you guys can't help me. So please...And anyway, I told you that I wanted the third outfit, I love it." says the bluenette as she walks toward the bathroom into the shop.

" She does have tastes.." added Chie as she looked at the outfit in question.

Nao looked at her with a loud sigh. " For once, yes she does."

_Meanwhile..._

" Shizuru are you done with putting your dress on sweety?" Asked Hikari as she compares others wedding dresses. After a few noises of clothes, the cabine's door opened, revealing the brunette into a bright white dress. The bottom of the dress was decorated with white small roses. The corset of it showed the white soft skin of her shoulders and a bit of her slender back. Blushing slightly at the four women in front of her, the brunette looked down at herself.

" Ara.. So, what do you guys think of this one?"

Jumping at the squeaking sounds, she arched an eyebrow as her mother, her mother-in-law, Mai and Aoi when they launched toward her, turning her around to admire her dress.

" Ho my god Shizuru you're breathtaking"

" This is the best !" Added Mai as her eyes sparkles with the reflection of the dress.

Looking at her reflection into the mirror, she couldn't hold her smile.

_'My Natsuki will love it.'_

" Ara, I'll take these one then."

Returning inside the changing room, she took off her dress and gived it to her mother. " Alright sweety we're going to pay it so take your time to dress up."

" Hai mother."

After a few minutes, the door of the shop swung open, revealing an exhausted Nao followed by a dead Chie.

" What are you two doing here ?" Asked Saeko as she eyed her niece. " Where is Natsuki?"

Gulping down their saliva, the color from their faces disappear. " We hum..She.." started the red-haired woman.

" Yuuki Juliet Nao tell me what I think happened didn't happened." asked a deadly Saeko as she took of her glasses, her dark emerald eyes throwing daggers at the younger women.

Falling on their knees, they grasped her legs. " We didn't know she would do it ! Please your Highness, forgive us!"

" I TOLD YOU TO NOT LEAVE HER FOR ONE SECOND" roared the Kuga's matriarch as she took them by their ears.

" B-but she went to the toilet! A-and she told us that she was sending messages to you Saeko-sama ! We couldn't know that she..." started Chie.

" We were NOT !That's a five years old trap! And you fall in it ! Find her !"

" Yes M'Mam !"

And they were off.

" Where is Shizuru by the way? " Asked Aoi as she looked around them. A dead silence fell on the group before they run toward the changing rooms. Opening the one where the brunette was, they find it empty.

" I think they're so dead now' mumbled Mai at Aoi who couldn't stop nodding.

" SHIZURU VIOLA FUJINO!"

" Atchou"

"Hm your cold honey ?" Asked Natsuki as she encircled her fiancee's shoulder with her left arm.

" Ara I think they know that we escaped them" answer the brunette as she puts her hand inside the bluenette's behind pocket. " I dontt think they're really happy"

" I know but I wanted to be with you so bad. I missed you. They over doing. "

" And I missed my Natsuki too. Even if we want to know, we won't tell what we're gonna wearing right?"

Scratching her head, the bluenette pouted a little, taking a child voice " Haiii..Pinky promiseee. I know.."

Kissing her on the cheek, the crimson-eyed woman continues on licking her chocolate ice while the biker blushed slightly, looking away. " It's just an ice cream you know..You don't have to put much effort in it"

" Ara, I thought it was my Natsuki's p..."

" Ahem, look ! A bench ! It's great! Let's sit down!"

Looking at her tomato lover, Shizuru couldn't hold her laughter.

After finishing her ice cream, the brunette put her head on her lover's shoulder, closing her eyes.

" The wedding is in two days..You're not nervous?"

Looking into emerald, she kissed her gently on the lips. " I know that we'll be together , that you will support me as I will do the same for you. I really want to be your wife."

Smiling down at her lover, the bluenette kissed her fingers, where her ring was. " I love you."

" I love my Natsuki too."

" You girls are in serious trouble"

Looking at the stern faces of their mothers, the couple looked at each other, gulping down slightly.

" Ara.."

" Fuck.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Feels like I have my muse back for this story =) Enjoy ^^**

AN: The song is ' All my love is for you ' by Girls' Generation. I put the english translation in this chapter. I like this song, it suits my relationship with my girlfriend and I found that it suits Shiznat's love too for some reason.

I put so much of my feelings in this chapter. T/T" *cries*

* * *

Chapter 7

She couldn't stop herself as she swayed back and forth nervously. Feeling a little pressure on her left shoulder, she looked back, noticing the smile on her cousin's face. The redhead mouthed her a ' Calm down ' before she replied back ' Shut up spider', making her laughed slightly. Suddenly, a light music echoed in the church as the doors opened. As all the guests' heads turned, they got up. Her breath stopped in her throat at the sight of Shizuru walking toward her with her mother. Her soon to be wife was breathtaking. A silk veil was draped around her shoulders, a bouquet of white lilies in her hands and her hair were tied in a bun.

Gulping down, she chewed on her lower lip, failing on hiding her big smile. Taking a deep breath, Natsuki took her soon-to-be wife's hand in her own, looking down at her proudly. She could see red eyes smiling back at her before she turns her attention back to the priest who starts the ceremony...

"... And now we'll hear the vows from Natsuki and Shizuru." He smiled at the bluenette, who took her lover's hands in her own, looking in her eyes, deep in her soul. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she was slighlty nervous. But the happiness that she felt on this very moment threw away any doubts and fears.

" Shizuru, my love. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. We were little girls the first time we met. At first, I've asked myself many times ' What does she want from me? Why is she always with me?' I get used to having you around me and as I've learn more about you, I had the feeling that I should always protect you. " She squeezed the hands in her own " Time goes by and as I stop now to think about it, I've seen you growing into this beautiful woman that you are today. We laughed together, we cried together. We've been there for eatch other for so long that I know, deep in my heart that I'll never let you go. We may seems so different from the outside but I can say that you are the other part of me. Our souls are connected with an indescriptible strong bound that nobody could ever destroy. You are my soule mate. My only love. I cherish all of the memories that we had together until now, good ones or bad. But everything that we have lived together make us grow stronger, as my love for you grows stronger every day. I want to cherish the new memories that we will have in the futur as I want you by my side until the end. I know I can go through everything as long as you are with me. You. My first crush. My first everything. My only love..."

She exhaled a shaky breath, her feelings overwelming her as she let tears of happiness fall from her emerald eyes. Watery red eyes drown themselves in her own , as she caresses the brunette's cheek, erasing the fresh tears.

" My Natsuki. My best friend. You captured my heart the first day we met, when I've laid my eyes on you. Those beautiful emerald eyes that sink into my heart and my soul. I could never live without them. Without you. They warm my heart as I feel safe around you. My beautiful Natsuki. A strong yet delicate flower that I'll protect with my life. You've took my heart in your hands and I've seen you taking great care of it. With blind eyes I could easily follow you. I trust you with my entire being, with my soul that melted in yours. We're forming only one person. Only one life. My Natsuki. My first lover, my first kiss. The only one that can puts my heart in peace. The only one for who I could give my life for. Without any doubt or regret. You always stood by my side as life took us in her wild adventure. Supporting me, loving me. Until my last breath, I wish to go to the end of this adventure with you. Only you. My Natsuki. A single word, a single look from you puts my heart upside down. From the very beginning I've cherish this affection that I have for you, that is now a feeling of true and pure love. As I look in my futur I see you holding my hand, like you always had. I see you leading me to the path of your heart. As I see in our futur, I see only you. My love would not stop living for you, as my soul is united with yours..My only one...My Natsuki.."

They let tears cascading their cheeks, smiling like fools at eatch other. They were indeed fools. But love controled their thoughts and actions, so it was ok.

" True words of love and passion that reunited these two souls. " replied the priest. " Shizuru Viola Fujino. Will you take this woman for wife until death ?"

" I do " She smiled warmly at her lover while passing her a gold ring.

" Natsuki Kuga. Will you take this woman for wife until death?"

" I do" She caresses slender fingers after putting the ring.

" Then, in front of you families and friends reunited here today, witnesses of your love, I pronounce you wife and wife." He looked at Natsuki. " You may kiss the bride."

As everyone was cheering and clapping, the two took each other in their arms.

Natsuki smiled softly, her hand on Shizuru's cheek, whispering so that only her wife could ear.

" Even death won't stop my love for you, Shizuru."

" As it won't stop mine, Natsuki "

They shared a sweet passionate kiss.

" We are really happy to be with all of you. We'll always treasure this memory in our hearts." said Shizuru as she had her glass of champagne in her left hand, where her wedding and engagement rings stood proudly on her ring finger. She had her other arms wrapped around her wife's waist, who had her arm around her shoulder.

" Now enjoy the night !"said Natsuki as the two toast and drink before they shared a kiss, under their friends and families whistles and applause.

They start the night with sweet Japanese meals, enjoying the food as every guests came to their table to congratulate them. They took their time. Tonight was their night and they have hours to enjoye it. They shared laughs with their friends, hugs and smiles with all of them. They remember when they were kids, students. They shared stories. They passed through their guests, asking if they were enjoying the evening. They got smiles, compliments on the bride's dress, on the reception, on their love.

As they seperated to be taken by some friends to take pictures, they knew, they feel their hearts and souls still united in the crowd. Easily, even with close eyes, they find each other. It's like if they were dancing. A slight touch on the arm when they brushed against each other, before being taking away again. Emeralds that found rubies in the other side of the room, silently saying ' I love you' . Caresses and light kisses on a cheek or shoulder when they meet again. Hearts beating together in the same song of love and passion.

" Your father would be proud of you."

Smiling at her mother, Shizuru took another sip from her glass of red wine, her eyes resting on her wife who was a few meters away, her sister in her arms while she was talking with Nao, Chie and Saeko.

" I know mother."

" I'm really proud of who you have become Shizuru. You are a beautiful and intelligent woman. I couldn't have wish better for a daughter." said Hikari as she started to cry slightly " Oh, mother . I love you." said the bride as she took the crying woman in her arms, gently patting on her shoulder.

" I love you too, Shi-chan."

" Is everything alright?" asked Natsuki's husky voice, full with concerned. She lifted a thin dark eyebrow as her wife mouthed her a " Too much emotion" , making her smile.

" Can I offer this dance to my wife ?" _( starts music ) _

**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah oh_**

Suddenly, the room's light went darker, as spots brighten the center of the place.

" Ara.."

" Come on go Shi-chan!" whispered Hikari as she rushed her daughter in the bluenette's arms while a light music flew around them. Natsuki took her left hand in her own, encircling her waist with her arm, a charming smile on her lips. She smiled back as she puts her other hand on her wife's shoulder.

**_My reflection was in the window of the train I boarded in the new town._**  
**_My eyes seemed uneasy._**  
**_You taught me not to forget my true self_**  
**_I wonder if you're even shining now_**

**_The flowing scenery made me take a deep breath._**  
**_And looking up the sky's horizon_**  
**_I hear your voice_**

**__**They were the centre of everybody's attention, engulfed by their love.

**_Even if you leave me far away, if I close my eyes, your heart will be near_**  
**_All my love is for you_**  
**_Nothing left to lose_**  
**_Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else_**

**__**She let her body sway in union with Natsuki's, as her wife take them in another world, where their dreams came true.

**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**

**_Because I know its strength_**

**_Your love has lightened_**  
**_Because of the slanted world, it seems like I'm tumbling down_**  
**_You supported me_**  
**_Even standing on a shaking train_**  
**_Your simple smile is the best_**

**_Even if the world ends, I will believe in your smiling face for eternity._**  
**_I decided at that time._**

**__**Tears of happiness freed themselves as she burried her head in the bluenette's neck, her arms around it, while her lover encircled her waist with both of her arms, keeping her into a safe embrace. Nothing could stopped them. They felt so strong in the arms of their loved one. They knew at this moment that they've been born for each other.

**_Even if you leave me far away, if I close my eyes, your heart will be near._**  
**_All my love is for you_**  
**_Nothing left to lose_**  
**_Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else_**

**_All my love is for you_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Whatever the future holds, I will open it with these hands_**

**_Even from the far and distant roads, you continue to shine for me so_**  
**_You can start to run with fear (not for you)_**  
**_Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else_**

**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Your heart will be near_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah (All my love is for you)_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Your heart will be near_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Eyy yeah Eyy yeah Eyy yeah_**  
**_Your heart will be near_**

Slowly time has take it normal pace, as the noises of happiness from their guests brought them back on Earth. Always holding each other's gaze, they kiss under the warm passion of their love as the moon cried a river of stars in the dark night, as two souls became only one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8 , Hope you enjoy it ^^ Tell me what you think, I like to read your comments ! **

* * *

_Chapter 8_

The sun was high in the blue sky. The air was stifling and Natsuki could have easily make burn some eggs on her black car. She opened completly her white shirt, revealing a blue tank top. She was stuck in traffic and it was just ten in the morning.

" Yeah...No...I know mom. Well go deal with them and ask Nao to take the green file. The contract's there...No...Yes...ok...Hmm..I'll tell her..Yup. Love you too mom." She sighed before tossing her phone on the empty passenger seat next to her.

"Oh god , please move your fucking big ass truck from there..." grumbled the blue-haired woman as she took a sip from her icy drink, cooling her down. She wanted to go home where her wife - she wore a big smile at that - was waiting for her... And for the paint cans that were in her trunk. Her attention turned back on the radio, making her growl more.

" _Aaand we could easily say that the warmth won't leave us for this entire month ! We will just lose ten degrees at night but be prepare for the ..._"

" No shit Sherlock.." She flipped the channels.

"..._..5km of traffic stuck in the south of the island of Fuuka! Better to take the small roa-..._."

" Kill me please "

"_ .. The president of.._."

" Shut up...!"

Finally, she puts a cd from her favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold, making her nerves at peace. " Sweet..."

It has been two month now that she and Shizuru were happily married. They decided to work in their new home, instead of going on their honeymoon. They would have time for that later. And Natsuki had something in her mind of course. They took a week off, their friends helping them when they have time, while her mother and Nina were busy with their business, telling them they could take some time for their new sweet house.

"Oh god, finally." sighed Natsuki as she approached their new home.

She parked her car on a path of gravel, under a big sakura tree that was blooming beautifuly. The neighborhood was quiet , each house having their own front and back yards. It was really quiet. Some old neighboors were sleeping under their trees and some kids were playing football in the street. Most of the houses had only one floor, their own included. Each field were enough separated ,so everyone had their own privacy.

_' So I can make her scream my name...'_ smirked the emerald eyed woman as she emptied her trunk before making her way toward the rear garden.

Soft rythmic bass reaches her ears. 'Super Bass ' from Nicki Minaj if she wasn't mistaken. Yes, Shizuru and her had very different tastes in music.

She opened more the large glass window from the living room, the music clearly flowing around the place. She almost dropped all of the paint cans on the floor as her eyes fall on her wife. "Shi...Shizuru?"

Her_ hot sexy_ wife.

Shizuru's back was facing her, while the brunette was busy painting the wall in a fresh white color. She was wearing short jeans shorts, revealing the white creamy skin from her legs with some white sneakers and a lavender strapless top. Her hair were tied in a pony tail and a bit of sweat glistened on her skin. But what caught Natsuki's breath in her throat and make her heart beat faster, was the fact that Shizuru,_ her_ Shizuru, the student council president,the Viola's Emerald CEO, the-so-perfect-composed-quiet-tea-addicted was dancing.

Yes,_ dancing_.

And damn what a sexy way to move that as-...Ahem.

Still unaware from her lover's return, the brunette continues to move her hips in sync with the low beat from the music while Natsuki couldn't do anything else but...Well, enjoying the view. God how she loved to be the only one to see and know that side from the brunette. What a lucky dog she was.

Then, the music stopped.

" Well well, Madam Kuga sure is enjoying herself.."

Slightly surprised, the dancing woman turned her head, noticing the wolf-like-grin from her lover who was approaching her after putting the cans down.

" Ara, you're back."

Chuckling, Natsuki drops her shirt on the floor and puts her sunglasses on her head, before embracing her wife from behind. Sneaky hands made their way on a toned stomach, making the brunette's belly shudder slighlty. Shizuru felt her lover's body against her own. Then a husky voice send shivers all along her body, making her hotter as the song was replayed.

" Show me again how you move.." Then soft lips started to kiss and nip at her expose neck and shoulder.

Grinning, she dropped the paint brush on the floor, before putting a hand on her lover's jean clad tigh while the other griped her lover's neck.

" As you wish "

After some time of more dancing and painting, the couple was sitting on the ground, the brunette's body between Natsuki's legs while they were drinking some icy drinks. Their eyes on a magazine.

" Black"

" Red "

" Black "

"Ara, red. Or white."

"Babe, the walls are already in white. I want this couch.." she took her wife's pointing finger in her hand, putting it on the drawing from a leather black couch. " Three seats. Big enough. "

Sighing the brunette thought for a few seconds before flipping the pages. " Ara, alright. Black couch it is."

"Yes!" Grinning, the bluenette kissed her head. " Wooden."

Turning her slightly shocked expression on the older woman,Shizuru puts her attention back on the book.

" Glass."

"Wooden."

" Honey, you don't buy a black leather couch to put an horrid wooden coffee table in front of it. It'll be in glass, like the dining table with... Those chairs."

" Burgundy leather chairs... Seriously? " snorted the blue haired woman while she puts her arms around her wife's waist and her head on her shoulder.

" Trust me, it's better than wooden chairs."

" Ok you win this time." A kiss on her left cheek. " Bath or shower ?"

A giggle

" Both, of course."

" Now it's getting good !"

Soft laughs echoed through the room as they start to kiss and tickle each other.

"By the way.." interrupted Natsuki as she took her hands from under her wife's top. "Mom asked if we could come friday night for dinner."

Getting up, the brunette started to paint again. " I think we're free. Why does she ask?"

" Well, apparently she has something to tell us. But I don't know what." replied Natsuki as she helped her lover.

" Ara, maybe Saeko-mama has a special somebody that she wants to introduce to us." teased the chesnut haired woman as she made her 'thinking pose'.

"WHAT? There is no way my mom is dating someone!"

" And how my Natsuki could say that?"

" Because your Natsuki,knows her mother. I mean, come on. I'm like her twin and you know I can't hide anything. If she had somebody I would have notice something. She's so obvious." stated the bluenette like it was a matter of fact.

" Well at least, it's in the family genes" giggled Shizuru as she heard a low growl.

"I heard that woman !"

"Ara ara.."

* * *

**I know it's a little short but don't worry, I'll upload the next chapters soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of your reviews ^^ It helps me to write the chapters. Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

" Have a good day !"

" Ara, thank you "

Adjusting her white purse on her right shoulder, Shizuru exited the clothes store with another bag. It was the tenth, by the way. Friday afternoon was her time to go shopping and it was long time ago that she didn't have some time for herself, with the wedding, her work and their new house. Not that she complained about the recent changes in her life ouf course. Everything was perfect. She was married with the love of her life, they had good business running perfectly well, an adorable dog and loyals friends and family. Tonight she was supposed to have dinner with her lover and her mother-in-law. So for the occasion she had buy a lavender summer dress with white heeled sandals.

And some sexy lingerie for _after_ the night.

Her inners giggles were interrupted by a light whimper. Looking down her red eyes met big blue ones.

" Ara, what is it, Duran-chin?" asked the brunette as she kneeled down to pet her dog. She giggled again when he started to lick her fingers.

"You want some water?" He barked softly before flipping his tail. "I know it's hot baby come here."

Sitting on a bench, she dropped her shopping bags next to her and took a bottle of water from her purse. Opening the bottle, she lifted a slender eyebrow, looking down at her dog.

"Duran..."

Tilting his head on the right, the Husky looked at her for some time before sitting down, removing his paws from her legs.

" Good boy." said Shizuru as she gave him some fresh water. After cooling their bodies down under the tree, Shizuru got up. She was met by blue puppy eyes, pleading for staying a little longer.

" One more store. I have to buy Natsuki's present. It's her birthday next month, you remember?" said the brunette while she strokes the soft white and black fur from his back. Hearing his other mommy's name, he got up, wagging his tail happily. For Natsuki, he could do it !

"Ara ara .." laughed Shizuru at her dog's behavior. "Does Duran-chin prefer Natsuki over me?"

Looking at his master's (fake) tears, he suddenly felt guilty. Dropping his tail and his ears on his head, he muzzled her leg before licking it gently.

Soft giggles make him looking up. Seeing no tears at all he growls slighlty before walking away from the brunette, knowing that he has been tricked like Natsuki. " Ara, Duran-chin is too cute."

He stopped before glancing at her with an annoyed look. Then he pulled playfully on his leash.

"Hai hai, I'm coming."

After a while, the brunette looked around them, sighing. " Ara, what should I buy for her?" thought the crimson eyed woman. Feeling a pressure on the leash, she looked at Duran who was looking at the store in front of them. " Ara, perfume? "

He barked at her. There was a lot of smells and some reminded him of Natsuki! She had to go there!

Suddenly, he stopped just in front of the entry. There was too many smells for his nose after all. He growled.

" Ara, kannin na Duran-chin. You'll wait here for me okay? " explained Shizuru as she gave his leash to an employee who was smiling at the brunette. " Ookini."

He barked again before sitting down, looking as the brunette enters the shop...

_'What was she doing?'_ thought the Husky after ten minutes.

Stretching his legs, he got up before poking his head in the shop. His blue eyes were scanning the place before they fell on his master. She was looking at two bottles of perfume. Apparently, she couldn't decide.

He wanted to go home. But he knew that he had to wait for the brunette to come back. But he wanted to play with his new ball that she had buy for him. It was a big one! She had promise that he could play with it if he was a good boy. But he is a good boy right? She's always telling him that. Does she want another proof?

Taking a deep breath...

He paused.

Looking behind him, he saw the other woman with his leash. Damn, how was he supposed to help his mommy with her ? Then, an idea popped in his little head.

He took his leash between his teeth and started to pull on it, hoping that she would take the hint.

"Ah, what is it? " said the woman as she looked down at him.

'_Come on woman you're a humain! Think! Understand !'_ grumbled the husky as he pulled harder. He wagged his tail before making his way toward the shop.

" You want to go to your master ?"

'_ Whaaat a smart woman!_ ' He barked before pulling more on the leash. He wanted the ball most of it !

Feeling something soft against her legs, Shizuru looked down, her eyes falling on Duran.

" He wanted to be with you " said the employee as she gave her the leash back. " I couldn't do anything " smiled the woman.

" Ara, gomen ." said Shizuru as she took the leash while the woman leave them alone. Kneeling down, she strokes his head.

" My poor baby. I was almost done here you could have wait a little longer." whispered the brunette as the dog muzzled his nose in her belly.

Suddenly, he looked at her hands, which were holding the perfumes.

" Ara, does Duran-chin want to help me to choose mommy's perfume? " asked the brunette as the dog started to sniffed the bottles. He growled lightly at her right hand. It smells good but not enough. Sniffing at the other bottle, he wagged his tail. It was the same smell as Natsuki's!

He poked the bottle with his nose, receiving a light giggle from his master.

" Good choice boy. Ara, what would I have done without Duran-chin, ne ?"

Feeling proud of himself, the husky lifted his chin in the air before following the brunette.

Sitting in the big trunk from his master's BMW X5, Duran looked outside. Then he started to bark happily, turning in the trunk.

" Ara, Duran what is it? " asked Shizuru as she looked over her shoulder. She dropped her keys on her legs, as her dog won't stop barking and whimpering.

"Duran!" She frowned as he jumped on the passengers seats behind her, barking louder. She pulls on his blue collar as he started to scratch at the window. " Stop it now!" said the brunette in a stern voice, making her dog look at her. He started whimpering, his eyes looking outside.

Shifting her gaze, her red eyes dropped on familiar midnight hair, walking on the street.

" Natsuki?"

Her heart stopped in her chest as well as her breathing. Her Natsuki, her wife was walking with an other woman. And by walking I mean close to each other. She gripped her steel wheel tighter as her lover puts an arm around the woman's waist.

A rush of feelings flew through her mind. Taking a deep breath she looked at the two woman. " It can't be my Natsuki.." whispered the brunette. She felt her dog's nose poking her shoulder with soft whimpers.

" I have to be sure."

Searching in her purse, she took her phone in her hand. She pressed the 'last called' button before putting the mobile against her ear. She felt more nervous and her stomach twist in pain as she saw the blue-haired woman outside answering her phone.

" _Hey there!_" said the husky voice from Natsuki.

"..."

" _Shizuru?_"

" Ah yes ?"

She couldn't speek as she felt something get caught in her throat.

"_ Are you okay? Is something wrong?_" asked the voice from her lover with concern.

" Ara, no. Everything is..fine" whispered her hurt voice as she watched the woman still on the phone. It was really Natsuki then.

" _Why did you call ? You need something?_"

" Where are you?" she couldn't hold the anger in her voice, making her wife surprise at the other end of the phone.

" _I'm in my office. Baby you're alright?"_ asked Natsuki.

" When do you go home?" She was lying to her ?

"_ I'll be there at six. Honey, I have to go I have a meeting with some people now. _"

" Right. Bye."

_"I lo-.._"

She cut the call, feeling hurt. Dropping her phone next to her, she started her car, driving her way home, her heart full of tears.

* * *

**I hate myself for all the Cliffhangers I put in my stories... *evil grin* **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sure you just freak out with Chapter 9 ^^ **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapter10_

__" Were are they..?" Searching in her pocket, Natsuki sighed as her fingers feels her cold keys. It was too hot outside. She just wanted to go home, take a cold shower and go to her mom's place with her wife. Thinking at the brunette, she chewed on her lower lip. Why was Shizuru so cold on the phone?

" I'm back." said Natsuki while she took off her shoes and dropped her bag beside them. Turning aroung, she jumped lightly as she watches her wife standing just in front of her.

" Hey babe " She gulped down as she saw cold crimson eyes piercing through her soul.

" Welcome back."

Lifting a dark eyebrow, she leaned for a kiss...that never comes.

"Hum...For you..?" tried de blue haired woman as she presents a bouquet of red roses.

There was a silence before the flowers were snapped out of her hands and threw on the floor.

" Can you tell me what's wrong? " asked Natsuki as she looked at her visibly pissed wife who walked in circle in their apartment.

" You tell me" said Shizuru with venom in her voice.

" Babe, I don't know what you're talk-.."

"You don't know ? You lie to me, you cheat on me and you say that you don't know? Are you kidding me Natsuki? " growled the brunette

"I..Wait..What?" asked a dumbfounded bluenette as her wife crossed her arms on her chest.

" Don't play that game with me Natsuki"

Frowning, Natsuki looked at her.

" Wait wait wait.. First of all: I am not cheating on you. I've never lied to you. Hell, from where does that come from?" said the biker as she opened her black shirt.

" I saw you for god sake !" shouted the brunette for the first time. She had a fire burning in her chest right now.

" You saw me? Where ? Shizuru, I was at my office the entire day ! Ask Nao or Chie if you don't believe me !" explained Natsuki as her wife shoots her a hard look.

" I saw you with that woman in the center of Fuuka ! The thought that you are married with me didn't seems to bother you when you had your hands on her! " said Shizuru as she back off while Natsuki extended a hand toward her.

Stopping, Natsuki looked at her with a lost gaze.

" What woman? Shizuru it wasn't me ! I was at my office with some American people for my new prototype. Then I was working in my office during three fucking hours without any break and then I finished early..."

" ..To walk hand in hand with your mistress. Yeah I know that part thank you .."

" What ?! No!" growled Natsuki as she puts her hands in her hair. What was wrong with her wife? " Baby, I brought flowers for you it's our eighteen year anniversary !" shouted the biker as her wife looked at her with teary eyes.

"Ara... What?"

Approaching her slowly, Natsuki took gently her hands in her own, tightening her grip when the brunette tried to retract them.

" Listen to me. Shizuru, please." said firmly the brunette.

Looking into emerald with labor breathing, Shizuru felt her heart hurting in her chest.

" It's our eighteenth anniversary today, the first time we met. I don't know who you saw today baby but it wasn't me. I have tones of paperwork in my bag with me that I've work on it you don't believe me, just ask to Nao, Chie, Yamada or even that American men if you want. " explained the bluenette as she finally could take her in her arms before she gently wiped away the tears on the brunette's cheeks.

Taking her wife's head between her hands, she looked at her straight in the eye.

" I am in love and happy with you. I could never cheat on you. That...That didn't even cross my mind. " said Natsuki before embracing her. She smoothed chesnut hair before feeling some tears on her neck and Shizuru's hands on her back with a firm grip on her shirt.

" I love you ..." whispered the bluenette while kissing her lover's head.

Drying her tears, Shizuru broke a little the hug, looking at her lover's white top underneath her black shirt. She felt guilty.

"But.." She coughed slighlty, her throat feeling dry. " Duran was barking when he saw you..or the other woman... I don't know.."

"..." Closing her mouth like a fish, Natsuki looked down at her with a blank expression on her face. " Mom.."

" Ara..?"

" You didn't think of her did you?" asked Natsuki with a light smile on her face.

" But..but..AH!"

" No buts!" said Natsuki while she walks toward the bathroom, taking Shizuru in her arms bridal style. " . "Now come on, we don't want to be late for dinner." laughed Natsuki as her wife hides her face in her shoulder.

* * *

" Well, we are a little ahead of the time but it's not a big deal" said Natsuki as she turned off their car. Looking at her wife, she dropped a little her smile when she saw the brunette looking down.

" Shizuru ?" whispered Natsuki while she tenderly caresses her lover's cheek, putting a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

" The flowers..."

"Huh?"

Looking up, Shizuru smiled sadly at her. " Kannin na for the flowers..And I forgot about today..."

Smiling, Natsuki kissed her gently on the lips.

" Don't worry, I'll buy you some new ones." whispered the bluenette before capturing again her lips with her own.

" Come on, let's go."

Taking her wife's hand in her own, the older woman leads their way to her mother's house.

"Natsuki you should.."

"Nah it's ok " cuts the bluenette as she opened the front door with her spare key. They enter the house, hearing soft music coming from the living room.

"Mom where ar-"

Shock hits the couple at the sight in front of them.

" Mom ?"

Natsuki's mother was on top of a lady. Said lady who had a hand underneath Saeko's green shirt, with a few buttons open. Said Saeko who had her hand inside the lady's skirt and the two were apparently kissing.

" Na..Nat-chan..?" mumbled a blushing Saeko as her green eyes switch from her daughter to her daughter-in-law.

"M..Mother?" whispered Shizuru as her eyes fell on her own mother who was lying under Saeko's body. A dead silence fell on the four women.

Well, that was fucking akward.

Getting up, Saeko closed her shirt " Ah..Y-you're early you two.."

Natsuki gave her an annoyed look. What a weak try.

" Maybe we can talk about it" Said Hikari as she stand next to the older Kuga before the two of them sat down at the table.

Shizuru sat down in front of her mother, her eyes unreadable. She quietly puts her hands in front of her. Natsuki on the other hand, was still standing behind her wife, still in lalaland.

"Natsuki" called softly Shizuru. Soon, her lover was sitting next to her.

" So.." said Shizuru before her lover cuts her in.

" What the fuck were you doing?"

"Natsuki, language" said Shizuru before turning her attention back on the elder women. How to start this conversation?

" Since when.."

Coughing, Saeko looked away, mumbling.

" What did you say mom?" asked Natsuki with a light death glare on her face.

" It's been since I've divorced from you father, Shi-chan." said Hikari as she took Saeko's hand in her own, her eyes never leaving her daughter's. " And I told him everything."

" He knew?" repeated Natsuki as she eyed their mothers. " You got to be fucking kidding me !" growled the blue haired woman as she got up, her hands pulling at her hair.

Eyes widening, the brunette looked at her old self. " Ara..That's why you..divorced?"

" Yes." answerd Hikari.

" But..Why didn't you told us about it?" asked Shizuru, her lost gaze switching on her mother and Saeko.

" I didn't want to." said Saeko as she looked down." When I was ready to say it to Natsuki, she said that she was dating you. So..." sighed the blue haired woman as her eyes follow Natsuki who was growling around them. " Natsuki..."

" Don't.." said Natsuki as she laughed nervously at her mother. " Don't say anything." She was pissed off. Lost. Hell, she didn't know. " Were you in the center of Fuuka today?" asked suddenly the biker, surprising both mothers.

"Ha..Yes..we were.. Why do you ask?" said Saeko , her eyes never leaving her daughter.

" I saw you and Mother this afternoon.. But I was a little far so I misunderstood you for Natsuki..and.." explained the young brunette as she looked down in shame.

"..And she thought that I was cheating on her !" Barked Natsuki, standing behind her wife. " So because you couldn't be honest with your own daughters, we almost broke up ! Thanks to you !" shouted Natsuki before she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Natsuki felt betrayed by her own mother. She thought that the woman was trusting her. And because she didn't, she almost lost the love of her life.

Sighing, Shizuru got up. " We'll talk about this later.I'm sorry for the dinner. Good night."

Sadly, she left the house and approached her car. She saw her lover sitting in the passenger seat, looking outside with a death glare.

Sitting next to her wife, she looked at her before driving to their appartment.

* * *

**I'm a Shiznat lover, can't stand the idea of them not being together u_u So, Natsuki didn't cheat on Shizuru, feeling better ? ^^ **

**Leave me a review ! :) ( not daggers pretty please :3 ) **

**See you next chapter ^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, I'm a weirdo, my girlfriend's always telling me that... Anywaayyy Enjoy ^^**

**WARNING: Hot lemon !**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

Tired emerald eyes looked absentmindedly at the white sheet next to them. The light brise coming from the open window from the bedroom didn't help Natsuki's body to cool down. The light buzzing song from the air-conditionner was the only noise in the room. It sends some wind on her, slighlty blowing on her exposed nude and glistening back and make some strands of dark hair move. As the weather was hotter than usual, the authorities have advised people to stay at home. Not that she minded.

She groaned softly when she felt an ice cube travelling all along her spine, from her lower back to her shoulder blade. She closed her eyes and hide her face deeper in her pillow, her arms underneath it. That felt so good.

" Feeling better?" asked softly Shizuru as she smiled down at her lover.

"Yeah.." said the bluenette as she felt soft fingers grazing at her side and hot lips on her right shoulder. She couldn't see the brunette's face as she herself had her head turn the other way.

It's been three weeks since the incident with their mothers. The bluenette had avoide any contact with them. She would let her wife deal with them when they call at the apartment and Natsuki would stay in her office all day, avoiding her mother. She hadn't talk with Shizuru about it either.

"Ne, Shizuru."

" Hai ?"

" What are we?" asked Natsuki with a tired voice. She felt the fingers on her back stopped any moves for a moment.

" Ara.." The strokes have return. " Natsuki is my wife and I'm hers." said the soft Tokyo-ben voice from her lover.

With a light frown on her face, the bluenette turned around, lying on her back. She bend her knees, letting her wife lie down across her belly. Looking down, she watched as Shizuru supported her head with a hand while the other drew invisible things on her abs with her index finger.

" But..If they are together... Does it mean that...we..are kind of...sisters?" said the bluenette as her eyes looked up at the ceiling, her left hand stroking Shizuru's bare thigh. " That's sounds so wrong..." whispered Natsuki when she felt soft lips on her skin.

" They were together all this time and we didn't know anything. Back at that time, my Natsuki was my girlfriend. " started Shizuru as her red eyes followed her finger on her lover's lightly tanned skin. "Now we know the true nature of their relationship." Getting up on all four, she places her body on top of Natsuki's, before lying down on her, knowing that her lover don't mind her weight. She dropped her head on her lover's right shoulder, her face hidding in her neck while she puts her arms under her lover's shoulders. " My Natsuki is still my wife first of all, no matter what. " says Shizuru as she cuddled against the older's woman body. " My lover, my best friend, my crying shoulder... You're everything for me. I know it's an akward situation, but you're my wife Natsuki. We are not sisters. We're not blood related. I mean, it doesn't change my feelings for you or anything. I don't know how to explain it with the right words but..You're not my sister..You are just my beautiful wife.." exhaled the brunette after the bluenette's scent invaded her lungs.

" I understand what you mean.." whispered Natsuki after some time, her cheek resting against soft chesnut hair. She chuckles slightly. " Yeah, you're my wife. They're together..so what.." She was saying that more to herself than to Shizuru. Her emerald eyes looked for answers in the white ceiling. " I won't destroy my relationship with you for what other's people may think about it if they know the truth. I don't care. Like you said, you're my wife and you've been my lover for so long now... Fuck this shit.." sighed Natsuki as she tightened her arms around the brunette's waist and shoulder. She groaned lightly when she felt a soft bite on her neck. " Oi.."

" Language Natsuki." scolded playfully the brunette before kissing Natsuki's neck. She then nuzzled the neck with her nose.

Humming, Natsuki smiled before smelling her lover's hair. " You're my baby girl and I love you."

Giggling, Shizuru moved her body and head slightly, kissing the bluenette on the lips. " I love Natsuki too. And she is my sweet fluffy cuddel puppy." Her smile grew bigger when she heard the low growl from her lover. " You love that sweet fluffy cuddle puppy so don't tease me." grumbled Natsuki with red puffy cheeks.

" Ara, true " giggled Shizuru before she felt her lips being capture again. She was melting under their sweetness. The brunette poked her tongue out of her mouth, stroking this gentle lips. She moaned in the kiss when she felt her lover's tongue caressing her own while slender fingers send shivers on her back. Then teasing hands slide along her side before squeezing her bottom, making her gasp and wave between the biker's legs.

" And I love my hot and sexy tigress " purred Natsuki with her low husky and sexy voice. She had a smirk on her face.

The bluenette hissed in pleasure when her wife straddled her stomach before scratching her torso with polished nails, making their way down on her side and under her chest.

" Ara, is that so?" whispered Shizuru with her Tokyo-ben accent, thicker than usual. She gave her lover a sexy blow with her hips as Natsuki dropped her head back in the pillow with a smile on her face.

"Ho god..yes.." hissed Natsuki as she took her wife by the hips. Damn she was sexy.

She felt her body grew hotter as she watched the brunette caressing her own chest, chewing sensually on her lower lip, crimson eyes looking straight in her emerald eyes. Her hips still moving against her belly.

" Come and get it." whispered Shizuru with a sultry voice.

Taking the brunette's breasts in her hands, the biker started to massage them lovingly, making her wife moan on top of her. She watched in awe as crimson eyes disappeared behind eyelids while her lover's face brighten with pleasure and bliss, a soft moan escaping her pink lips.

" Natsuki..."

Sitting on the bed, the bluenette started to kiss, suck and lick hungrily at her lover's soft mounds, making her moan louder. God she loved that voice singing in her ears. Her hands were busy as they caress the soft skin from the brunette's back. She felt her lover's nails digging in her shoulders as she sucked harder on an erected nipple. She bited gently on it when she felt Shizuru scratching her back harder, making her growl in pain and pleasure. She was bleeding, that was a fact.

Taking her lover's bottom in her hands, she took her in her arms before she dropped her on the mattress. Without waiting, she lied down between the brunette's legs, her hips grinding against her lover's pelvis, making her moan harder. She puts her arms on each side next to her wife's head, supporting most of her weight. Natsuki swallowed her lover's moans as she kissed her hungrily, their lips crashing against each other. She felt the firm grip from her lover's hands on her hips as she waved harder between her wife's legs. She shifted, taking her lover's thigh between her legs before putting her own thigh in her lover's core.

"Goood Nat..suki."

She grunted as the air grew hotter in their bedroom. Their bodies and sheets were damp with sweat. Midnight and chesnut hair were sticking on their faces and shoulders, their cheeks red from the warm and pleasure. The air was filled with harsh breathing, kissing noises and soft whimpers or moans of pleasure. They called each other, whispering, saying sweet words of love and passion. Murmuring in their ears or against hot skin, their lips brushing against each other. The muscles from their bodies were drawn perfectly, glistening with the sweat that make their skins shine lighlty as the sun bathed their bed.

Their were so close, drowning in a ocean of love and pleasure. At the last moment, Shizuru reverse their position, stopping their heated session. She gasped for some air, putting a hand in her hair, pulling away some strands from her face. She smiled down at her lover who was in the same space of ectasy. She slighlty waved her hips against her lover's abs, making her growl while she felt Natsuki's hands slide across her belly and chest.

"Wh..Why did..you ..stop?" asked Natsuki as she tried to catch her breath, her chest falling up and down heavily.

She swallowed the biker's moans as she plunged her tongue in her mouth, before sucking on the muscle. Grinning at her lover's confused look, she puts her lips near a red ear, blowing some air on it. Then, she licked it playfully as she felt Natsuki's hand stroking her back.

" I want to do_ it_ again..Like last time"

She chuckled as she watched her lover's face turning a bright shade of red. The brunette then closed her eyes when she felt a hot tongue licking the salty taste from her neck " Alright " whispered Natsuki before pecking her on the lips.

Grinning, Shizuru turned around before lowering her hips on her lover's face. She whimpers when she felt soft hands stroking her rear then suddenly, she cries in pleasure as she felt a hot and strong tongue licking her slit, making her wetter.

" Natsukiiii..."

She moaned louder when she felt her clit being sucked. Rolling her eyes in the back of her head, she tried to keep her mind clear but she was soon lost in ectasy.

" Baby...har-der..."

She moaned heavily before she started to lick and suck at her lover's clit.

"Fuck..Zuru.." breathed Natsuki before resuming on licking her wife.

Their hips were waving madly, as they gripped on each other tightly as they approached the peak of pleasure. Hands, mouth, tongue and moans were driving them crazy with love and passion. It was always the same feelings when they made love. Gentle of rough. Longer or not. Their souls and body were making only one at this very moment. It was alway better. They always felt the love emerging from the other. And as always, it was too much.

Then, their orgasms hit their entire being like a cold wave, making them scream each other's name as their bodies shook violently against each other. But from the start, they never let go. They heard their hearts beating in their ears as they felt the blood coming down slowly from their faces. With one last effort, Shizuru slowly and carefully removed her sore and sweaty body, taking care to not hurt her wife. Then she simply fall on her belly, next to Natsuki. Closing her eyes, she sleepily smiled as she felt her lover lying down on her back behind her, arms embracing her tightly around her waist and a face against her cheek.

She let some happy tears escape from her eyes as she felt soft lips kissing her cheek again and again and a soft husky voice murmuring against her skin.

" I love you "

* * *

**She says that I'm a fluffy and perverted girl too...**

**Now I'll take a long cold icy shower :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**My hands hurt from writing x_X **

**Just kidding **

**Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

_Chapter 12_

The sad month of november has fell down on Fuuka. The blue sky has been replaced by big dark clouds. It was raining. The beautiful leaves from the sakura tree have disappeared , showing the tree's nudity in front of the house from the Kuga couple. Shivering slightly, Shizuru started to cough a little. She smiled gently at the woman next to her, who has place a hot cup of green tea on the table.

" Ookini mother " said the brunette as she continues to draw on her easel.

" Don't force yourself Shi-chan. You need to rest. " replied Hikari as she observes the work from her daughter, who was working on a new collection of lingerie.

" I'm okay mama" whispered gently the young woman. A new shiver make her pulling up the collar from her brown pullover over her nose. " I'm just a little cold that's all."

" Your fever hasn't died down yet completely" said Hikari with worry in her voice. She knew that her daughter's health was much better than how it was three days ago but she was still a little weak.

Hearing the front door opening, they watch as Duran ran to it before he came back with his head and tail down. He lied down again on the carpet floor, whimpering lightly.

" I'm back" said Saeko as she dropped the shopping bags on the kitchen counter. She smiled sadly at the dog. " Gomen Duran, I'm not Natsuki."

Growling, he turned his back on the three women, ignoring them.

Sighing, Shizuru took a sip from her tea while her mother helped Saeko in the kitchen. The night was falling slowly on the house while the wind and the rain were singing in the street.

A bell sound make the brunette jumped a little. Turning her body on her left, her eyes fell on her computer screen. She had received a mail from her lover.

_' I"ll be there in 10 sec. '_

Clicking on the blue link, she giggled as she looked at the picture that her lover had send to her. It was a picture of Natsuki and Nao. They were pretending to support the Tower of Pisa.

"She's there already? " asked Saeko as she watched the photo over Shizuru's shoulder.

" Almost." replied the brunette before she took another sip from her drink.

Then, the sound of a phone call echoed in the living room as the screen showed the Skype program popping in an other window.

Grinning, the brunette answerd it.

She smile lovingly as she saw emerald eyes.

" Hello love "

_" Hey there "_ said Natsuki as she waved at the three women as Hikari joined them. She was sitting in a black leather chair, wearing a blue shirt and her hair were tied in a pony tail.

" Hi Nat-chaan!" giggled Saeko in a child voice, making her daughter laugh. " How are you sweety ?"

" _I'm fine mom. And what about you guys?_" replied the husky voice as they saw Nao poking her head next to Natsuki's. " _Hello Japan!_"

" We're doing well." said the older Kuga.

Letting the mothers talk with Natsuki and Nao, Shizuru got up before she walked toward Duran. She kneeled down beside him and started to stroke his fur, making him look up with sad blue eyes. It's been now three weeks that Natsuki and Nao were in Italia, dealing with the italian branch from the group Ducati motors. Missing his other mommy deeply, the young dog was feeling depressed. Then, the cheerfull voice from Shizuru make his ears perk up with joy.

" Natsuki is there boy " says the brunette as she returnes in front of the computer. Nao was nowhere is sight and Saeko and Hikari were giving her some privacy so that she could stay alone with her wife.

" Ara Duran, look who's there." called the brunette as she slightly tapped her clad jean thigh. Barking, her puts his front paws on it before his eyes lit up like a christmas tree when he saw the face from his master. His tail was wagging like a tornado behind him.

" _Hey boy_" laughed Natsuki as her dog started to bark and howl happily. " _Okay okay calm down now Duran_." She smiles as he looked at the screen, his tongue hanging out of his mouth while the brunette started to scratch his head and kiss it gently. " _You want a good new boy?_" asked Natsuki.

He barks again.

"_ Mommy will be back tomorrow_ ! " The blue haired woman's smile grew wider as she watches her wife's surprised face and hears the dog barking happily in the house. "Really Natsuki? " repeated the brunette while her wife nodded at her.

"_ Yeah, I wanted to tell you sooner but we had a lot of meetings here. We got a contract for five years with them. If everything is fine, then we could extended it for ten more years_." explained the blue haired woman as she smiles at her lover who has tears in her eyes. "That's wonderful."

" _I'm glad that we didn't come here for nothing. Anyway.._" the voice was softer. "_ How do you feel ? You still have your fever?_"

" Ara, I'm feeling better, thank you. I have two babysitters, remember? " said the brunette a little louder so that the older women could heard her. She then giggled as Saeko and Hikari laugh in the kitchen.

"_ If you're feeling better babe, then I'm glad_."

Shizuru then heard some noise, making her lover look up from the screen before emerald were back on her.

"Was that Nao-san?" asked Shizuru with a lifted eyebrow.

" _Yes, I have to go. We'll take the flight from tonight so I'll be back at home in the afternoon. Mom's going to pick me up at the airport tomorrow so you don't have to worry, okay?_" explaind Natsuki as she looked at her lovingly.

" Ara alright. I love you" says Shizuru before she blew a kiss to her wife. She grinned as she watched her lover pretendig to catch it.

"_ I love you too _"


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't stop writing... A lot of ideas came into my mind for this story. **

**I try my best to make less grammatical errors. But like I write mostly at night or early in the morning, I missed some mistakes. Gomenasai *bows* **

**Anyway, Enjoy ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

**Two years later**

"Happy Birthday Reito-kun ! "

The baby boy tilted his head on the side, before he started to clap with his tiny hands, just like the adults around him. He giggled when he was picked up by Chie. She smiled proudly at him before kissing him on his forehead. " That's my baby boy"

They were in the living room of Shizuru and Natsuki with Nao and her girlfriend Nina, Aoi , Mai and Mikoto. And of course Duran who was hidding under the dining table as the little human thing won't stop pulling at his tail.

There was a banner with " Happy Birthday Reito " hanging on the wall above the black couch, new toys everywhere on the ground and a big chocolate cake with two candels on the coffee table.

Rocking the baby in her arms, the charcoal haired woman was walking around the place, while her son won't stop from looking everywhere. Then he blinked a couple of time when his mother passed him to a pretty brunette with crimson eyes. She smiled at him and that made him giggled again. His attention was captured by the necklace that she had around her neck. It was a white gold chain from which hung an amethyst stone. It was pretty ! He took it in his hands, forgetting about his other toys and the cake.

He absently noticed that the two women were climbing the stairs. The pretty stone was all he wanted now.

" Thank you for accepting to take care of him" said Chie as she opened the door, letting Shizuru enter the 'gaming zone room' of Natsuki as they have put his bed and clothes in it. Shizuru felt a little relieved when she notices that her wife had put her things away. She had ask her twice to not let all of her electronics consoles while the baby was staying in the room.

" Ara, Natsuki and I are happy to watch over our little godson " said sweetly the brunette after kissing the baby's cheek. " He's too cute" She giggled when she saw his blushing cheeks.

Taking his bear stuff toy from the bed, Chie wave it slightly next to his head " Reito " called softly Chie , trying to have his attention. Lifting his head, he looked at her before trying to reach out for her. Taking her son in her arms, she gave him the bear before kissing his dark hair. " While mommy and I are with Grandpa in China, you'll stay with Suki and Zuru. You remember baby?"

Looking at her mother with a puzzled look, he giggled while trying to take her glasses in his tiny hands. " Reito" called again Chie. She turned toward Shizuru. " You remember Zuru?"

Looking at the pretty lady, he looked at her necklace again. He dropped his toy on the ground as he tried to escape his mother's grap to catch the stone. Laughing, Shizuru carries him again. "Ara, I think he prefers my necklace first."

Scratching the back of her head Chie sighs before picking up the plush and putting it back on the bed. " I know that when we will leave he will start to cry. Just give him his bear cub that should calm him down." She then smiles when he yawned lightly, his eyes closing a little.

Then, Reito started to fidget when he looked over the brunette's shoulder. "Hmm...Hmm!"

Turning around, Shizuru watches as Aoi smiled softly at the baby " There's my little prince" She gave her him back before looking at him. He dropped his head on Aoi's shoulder, while his eyes finally close for good. It was late and after the big party for him he was really exhausted.

Aoi kissed him on his head " My poor baby boy. It was a big day today, ne ?" whispered the mother as she hummed a little song for him.

"Ara, he sure will cry when he will wake up later, seeing that you two won't be there " whispered Shizuru while the two mothers looked sadly at their son.

" I know " says Chie as she strokes his hair. "But we have to go at the airport " She kissed him again on his head before Aoi lies his little body on his bed and kissed him softly. " I don't want him to be exhausted with the plane and everything. It's just for a week. It's better that he stays here with you and Natsuki than being with us at my mother's funerals..."

Putting a hand on her wife's shoulder, Aoi looked at her sadly. " You're okay honey?"

" Yeah I'm fine." smiled Chie before putting away a strand of dark hair from her son's forehead.

Quietly, the three women exited the room before they returned with their friends.

" He's asleep " says Aoi as she hugged Mai and Mikoto.

" Take care of you " replied the orange-haired woman as she embraced her bestfriend.

Soon, the mothers were waving their goodbyes at their friends before they follow Nao, Nina and Natsuki who took their luggage.

" I'll drop them at the airport then I'll drive Nao and Nina to their apartment" says Natsuki after kissing Shizuru on the lips.

" Ara alright. Be careful " smiled the brunette before closing the door as they got into the car.

A nice silence fell on the three women while Mai and Shizuru were putting the room in order. Mikoto was sitting on the floor, trying to pull Duran out from his hiding place.

" Come on Duran! the baby is not here anymore " whined the young girl as the dog won't move. Chuckling, Shizuru whistle softly. Hearing it, the Husky got out, suprising Mai. Since he was always hiding or staying outside in the garden, she didn't really payed attention at his form.

"Oh my god, he's really big." stated the busty woman as they watch the dog biting on his bone. He was rolling on his back while Mikoto was happily caressing his belly.

" Yes, he has grown a lot last year. To tell you the truth we've recently discovered that his breed is close to the wolf. It's rare but one of his ancestor was a wolf. That explained why his fur has grown longer too." explained Shizuru while she washed the dishes.

"Ah is that so " whispered Mai as her violet eyes were remaind on the animal. " He's really beautiful."

"Yes he is. He's Natsuki pride and joy. Mine too. I hope that everything will be alright later." said the brunette as she losts herself a little in her thoughts. Looking at her bestfriend, Mai arched a questionning eyebrow. "Later? What do you mean by that?"

"Ara..Nothing" lied the brunette as she smiled sweetly at the orange haired woman.

" Shizuru Viola Fujino Kuga don't 'Ara' me !" scolded Mai with her mother tone. " I've known you for years. So tell me now, what's on your mind?" asked Mai as she gave her a playfull nudge in the ribs.

" Ara ara.." Drying her hands, she licked her lips. " When I see Reito I..."

" Oh my god!"

" Ara..?"

" Oh my god ! Are you pregnant ? " asked Mai as she pointed her finger toward the brunette's face.

Blinking a couple of time, Shizuru started to giggle. " Ara, no I'm not pregnant Mai-chan."

" Oh.."

"But.."

" But?"

Chewing on her lower lip, the red eyed woman leaned her arms on the kitchen counter, her right hand supporting her head while she watches her dog. " I don't know if my hormones are playing with me but... I'm always looking at baby clothes when I go shopping. I feel like something is missing from my life. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm really happy. I have a great job, a nice dog, a nice house and I have my Natsuki. But... I don't know.." sighed the tawny haired woman before she dropped her eyes on her bestfriend. " Now Reito is here and when I hold him in my arms..I feel..something...I..I think that.. I want to have a baby.."

Seconds passed before Mai gaved her a big smile. "Then do it "

" Ara.."

" You're a mature woman who knows what she wants. If you want a baby, just do it. " said simply Mai as she popped grapes in her mouth.

"Yes but.. Natsuki.."

" Did you guys have talk about it?" asked Mai while reporting her attention on Mikoto.

" Ara, no. I don't know what she thinks about it. I don't even know if she wants a baby." said Shizuru as she thought at her lover. " I really don't know how she will react if I talk to her about it."

" If you don't say anything you'll never know. You are married and happy together, anybody could clearly see it. I think that you'll be even more happier if you have a kid together. Natsuki's so in love with you." explained Mai while Shizuru took a sip from her tea.

" Yes, you're right. I'll talk to her about it. " Then the brunette lifted a thin eyebrow as her bestfriend's face shinned with joy.

" Can I be the godmother?"

" Ara ara...The baby's not even here and you're already on starters"

" You can't blame me" laughed the orange haired woman as they make themselves comfortable on the couch.

Quietly closing the door behind her,the brunette climbed on the bed before lying under the covers. She smiled softly when she felt Natsuki kissing her head.

"He's still asleep?" whispered Natsuki as Shizuru dropped her head on her shoulder. " Yes, but I think that he might wake up soon. " Then, like if Kami-sama heard her, soft cries reached their ears. "Here we go " sighed Natsuki as she took off her glasses before putting them aside on the bedside table with her paperwork. " Stay, I'll go" says Shizuru as she patted Natsuki's arms before getting up. Stretching her arms, the bluenette yawned softly as she watches her wife leaving their bedroom.

Taking hey eyes away from the ceiling, she looked at the clock next to her head. She notices that five minutes have passed and that the cries haven't died down. Getting up, Natsuki soon joined Shizuru in the other room. She smiled softly as she watches her wife with the baby against her chest, trying to calm him down while humming a lullaby. She pushed herself away from the wall before reaching for the little boy. Taking him gently in her arms, she started to walk around the room, feeling red eyes on her. She tried to give him again his stuff toy but he threw it away. It reminded her when she had to look after Alyssa, her little sister when her mother was travelling for her job. Then, an idea popped in her mind. Getting out from the room, she silently walks toward their own room. Then she gently places Reito in the middle of their bed before lying down next to him on her left side. Supporting her head with her left hand, she threw the covers over her body while Shizuru joined her on the other side from the bed. The emerald eyed woman then started to gently stroke a red chubby cheek with her finger while a soft lullaby escaped from her lips. Her eyes never left the little shrimp between her's and Shizuru's bodies.

Then, silence engulfed the room as they watch the little boy sleeping peacefully. " Whe sould put him back in his crib" whispered Shizuru as she saw a tiny chest falling up and down gently.

" Just for tonight" whispered back Natsuki.

She blushed when she saw red eyes looking at her.

" What?" asked Natsuki as her wife smiles at her.

"Ara, Natsuki surprises me. " said soflty Shizuru as her lover chuckled. "I use to do the same with Alyssa when mom was away. I didn't know what to do but it somehow worked." Emerald eyes look up when a hand started to caress her blushing cheek. " Natsuki did well." whispered Shizuru as she looked at her wife with her eyes filled with love and tenderness.

Smiling, the biker took the warm hand on her cheek in her own before kissing the knuckles. " Let's sleep, I don't want him to wake up again."

Giggling, Shizuru lied her head down before she fell asleep, her fingers held by her wife's soft hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you still like my story ^^ Let me know what you think ! **

**I really have a great pleasure to write the chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go with Chapter 14 ! Enjoy and thanks for your comments ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

" So...How do we do it?" asked Natsuki as she chewed on her lower lip.

" You're kidding right? You've already done it. I don't think we forget this kind of things mutt" replied an annoyed Nao. The two were in Natsuki's house, sitting on the floor in the living room. Soft music echoed from the screen with drinks on the coffee table.

" You could help me with that, you've done it too, remember?" shots back the blue haired woman.

" Yeah but you did it more than me. Besides, I'm not that good... I'm not so use to it." That was true. She has seen people doing it but she couldn't practice a lot.

" Okay okay..Well obviously the pants come off first." stated Natsuki

" No shit Sherlock " laughed Nao before a slap on her head made her growl. " Hey ! What was that for?" barked the red haired woman.

" Shut up! Help me will you?" whispered Natsuki as she unbutonned the pants with slightly trembling fingers.

" Alright don't bite already !" She looked at her cousin's hands. " I lift it and you take it off?"

Looking in her cousin's eyes, she gulped down before nodding " Yeah, you're ready?"

" Sure " said Nao. She watches as the jeans slowly came off before the emerald eyed woman places it next to her. " Okay that's one thing.. Do we take the shirt off ?" asked Nao as she shifted lightly to be closer to the other woman.

" Nah there's no need. But help me to lift it a little." said gently Natsuki as their hands brushed a little against each other. " Okay, now here comes the last step." whispered the biker. She nervously looked at her cousin who nods at her." Just do it mutt "

Two scratching noises echoed in the living area before their faces turned white.

" Oh my god I'm gonna throw up!" cried Nao as she rolled on her back before she hurried to open the glass window from the living room and ran toward the far end of the garden. Duran was barking at her. She kneeled down while the dog puts his paws on her back, his tail wagging. " Fuck off Duran !" groaned the red haired woman with her hands clutching at her belly.

Two laughs and one soft giggle resonated in the house while Natsuki got up and puts her arm against her nose. " What the fuck?" barked the blue haired woman. " That smells like hell !" said the biker with tears in her eyes. She walked in the kitchen, where Mai and Shizuru were laughing strongly, their hands on their stomacs. " That's not funny women ! That's a fucking nuke over there !" growled Natsuki as she furrows her brows. Damn that smell lingered in her fucking nose !

" Ho god I'm gonna die laughing" said Mai as she lied down on the counter, hitting it with her fist. " Hahaha you guys...haha are so funny .. HAHAHAHA !"

" Shut up!" blushed an angry Natsuki as she looked at the baby with a disgusted face. " God ! What did he eat?"

Chuckling, Shizuru got up and patted her lover's shoulder. " Ara, so little to scare my brave Natsuki" Then she made her way to the baby, sitting in front of it. She slightly pinches her nose. " Ara, what a messy baby indeed "

" Come on Natsuki ! You're over reacting here " said Mai after her laughing has died down, her eyes still filled with tears.

Removing her nose from the kitchen soap bottle, the blue haired woman glared at her wife's best friend. " I'm not! You didn't face a Kinder Surprise right there !"

Mai's smile dropped. " You are so disgusting right now with the Kinder." She pouted slightly while the biker returns next to the brunette.

" You okay honey?" asked Shizuru with a huge grin on her lips as she watches her lover's growling face. " Yeah yeah.. " grumbled Natsuki as she looked at the baby's face. He looked back at her while lifting his little hands, making her lifts an eyebrow. " Don't act cute, you devil." The little boy tilted his head on the side before giggling. Smiling, Shizuru got up before washing her hands in the kitchen. " Ara, I clean up the mess so you can put a new diaper and his clothes back on, Natsuki" She bits on her lower lip as Mai stood next to her, silently laughing. Soon the two were hiding there mouths with their hands, as they tried to cover their laughs. " You know I can hear you women !" called Natsuki before she heard her wife and bestfriend laughing more in the kitchen.

The older woman sighed before watching the baby sucking on his thumb. " It's all your fault, you little shrimp." She smiles as the baby tried to reach out for her hand. She abstently notices two shadows behind her as she puts a new diaper on Reito's butt. " Natsuki, it's the wrong side" sais Mai while clutching on her stomac, her face red from laughing. " I know that woman !" barked the biker as she corrected her mistake. " Go check on my stupid cousin if she's still alive out there"

Looking toward the glass window they watch as Nao was lying on the ground, Duran walking around her.

" Ara.."

" She's overdoing " sighed Mai before their eyes dropped on Natsuki. " Done!"

Then, the woman back away as Mai started to mockingly cried on Shizuru's shoulder. " I'm so prouuud of heer ! "

" Wh-What the...? Mai !" blushed the biker as she carefully carried the baby in her arms.

" Ara, there there " chuckled Shizuru as she tapped on her bestfriend's back, comforting her.

" Meanie" pouted Natsuki with blushing cheeks before she walked around the place with Reito in her arms. She smiled down at the little boy while he took her necklace in his hands. It was the same than Shizuru but it was an emerald stone. She chuckled at the baby while she sat down on the couch, forgetting about the two other women in the living room. She was in her little world as she cuddled the baby in her arms. He sat down on her tights, before putting his little feet on her legs. She wore a huge grin as she lift him up, helping him to stand on his chubby legs. After a while, she lied him down on her legs and started to tickle his belly, making him cries with laughters . " Who's the little shrimp?" said Natsuki while kissing his face.

" Ara.. "

" Oh my.."

" The fuck mutt.." said Nao with an akward face

Looking at the younger women, she blushed furiously. " What ?"

" I'm outta here " said Nao before walking in the kitchen, opening a can of soda.

" God she's so cute " sais Mai with blushing cheeks before she follows Nao. " Well we have to go, take care you two !" waved the carrot haire woman while Nao dragged her out of the house.

" What did I do?" asked Natsuki while her wife took a seat next to her.

" Ara, my Natsuki is cutter than Reito-kun" giggled Shizuru while she kissed her on a blushing cheek. " I'm not " pouted the biker.

Biting on her omelet, Natsuki looked at her wife as she gave a spoon of food to Reito. She smiled softly as the little boy opened his empty mouth, silently asking for more. " Ara, someone's hungry " said Shizuru as she continues too feed him. She then turns her red eyes on her wife. " Ara Natsuki. I've told you to not work when you're eating dinner." scolded slightly the tawny haired woman.

" Yeah I know baby but I'm a little late on this." replied the dark haired woman as her eyes read the black letters. Taking a spoon of rice, she swallowed it. " Almost done, I promise"

Sighing,Shizuru turns her attention back on the baby while a comfy silence fell in the house. She liked to take care of the baby. She smiled softly when she recalled when her wife helped her to gave him his bath or to put him to sleep. She discretly looked at her lover who was still concentrated on her work, a slight frown on her face. She has discovered a new side of Natsuki. And she liked it. She was sure now. She wanted a baby with her dark haired wife.

" Fuck !"

She was dragged out from her thoughts as she watches her lover cursing at herself as some dirty mayonnaise stained her blue T-shirt.

" Ara.."

Well, she has still this big baby wolf to take care of until they have their first child.

* * *

**Actually, When Nao ran in the back yard, it was the same reaction from my brother when I changed my cousin's diaper with him. Damn, that was so funny ! Hope you enjoye this chapter ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally ! It's sunny outside, the sky is blue, it's hot... **

** I don't care and stay inside to write my story for you guys xD =3**

**Enjoy ! **

**( Last time I sunbathed, I got my legs burn... =_=" It was really painful T.T ) **

* * *

_Chapter 15_

" I think that the zipper should be on the front...like this " said Nina as she draw on the sketch. " But still... It misses something, don't you think, Shizuru-san?" asked the dark haired woman as she puts her chin in her palm.

Munching on her pencil, shizuru looked at the drawing" Ara, what if..." whispered the brunette while she turns the sheet slightly " We add some strings on both sides..It will make the corset more open like this" After she finished to draw, she passed the sheet to her co-worker. " Ah ! Now it's completed !" giggled Nina as she took all of the finished drawings. " Well I'll gave them to Suzushiro-san. We've work a lot this afternoon and I'm glad that we've done it now." said Nina as she stood up.

" Ara hai. Now we just have to deal with our textile producers.. Could you give this to Yukino-san?" asked the brunette as she handed her a folder. " It's last month's spendings."

" No problem Shizuru-san." smiles Nina before she leaves the brunette alone in her office.

Cleaning up her desk, she stopped when the soft buzzing noise from her phone catches her attention. She smiled softly when she notices that her wife had send her a message. But as soon as she reads it a slight frown draws itself on her faitures.

_' Chie and Aoi are back from China. I'm leaving their place now. See you later. Love.' _

" Aw, Why does my daughter-in-law have a sad expression on her pretty face?"

Looking up, Shizuru smiled softly as she watches Saeko coming toward her. " Ara, hello Saeko-mama" says the brunette as she gave a hug to the older Kuga.

" Hello to you too dear. So tell me now, what is it?" asked Saeko as she sat down on a white leather chair in front of the brunette's desk.

"Ara, Natsuki has send me a text." explained the young woman as she pourred some tea in two cups, giving one to her lover's mother.

" Arigato. What does Natsuki told you?" She blewed lightly on the hot cup before taking a sip.

" Chie-san and Aoi-chan are back from China so.."

" Ah. Reito-kun is back with his mothers." finished the blue haired woman while the brunette nodded at her.

" Yes. I know that he had to go back with them, he's their son... That's selfish from me but.." whispered the brunette as she scolded at her reflection in the hot tea.

" You started to get use to have him at home.." said Saeko, a sad smile on her face.

" Ara, yes. I liked to take care of him it was like..I don't know.."

" Having a family " smiled Saeko as she puts her empty cup on the desk. " I know dear. It was the same for me when I had to leave Alyssa-chan with Natsuki. You feel like something is missing right."

" Ara, true. " whispered Shizuru as she drinks some tea. She licked her lips, the taste remaining on it. " It will be different now when I'll be back tonight."

"Certainly" murmured Saeko. " But you'll get some other time to see Reito-kun again"

" Yes.." Red eyes lost themselves on her desk. _' But..it's not the same..'_ thought the tawny haired woman.

" Anyway.." said Saeko as she took a folder from her suitcase." I'm here for work actually. I don't think my daughter has talk to you about it yet." explained Saeko with a smile.

"Ara?"

" As you know, we had our new project that's out ,the Ducati Panigale 2013. And we know, that you start a new collection. I've propose to Natsuki that we could do an advertising contract with both of our products and she agreed. What do you think?" asked the blue haired woman as she watches Shizuru looking through the folder's pages.

" Ara, we should organize a meeting with both of our head managers This idea pleases me, Saeko-mama." smiled the brunette while the older Kuga nodded back at her. "Very well Shi-chan. I'l take my leave now I need to go back to the office to help my dear daughter. It's a real mess there " laughed the woman before leaving the brunette.

* * *

Finishing to prepare the last sushi, Shizuru sighed gently while washing her hands. She was nervous. It was seven pm and she knew that her lover would be at home anytime soon. They've been busy with their own work lately, without being with each other for a long time. The brunette or her wife would come home late, sometimes missing even dinner. They would go to sleep after each other and barely see each other in the morning. No need to tell that their sex life was beyond non existent in these past few weeks. But she wasn't nervous about that. She had thought about it for quite some time now. She had to discuss with Natsuki. She wanted a baby. So tonight, they would have _The_ talk. She had organised a nice dinner with sushi and onigiri ( well she didn't have time or the energy to make something else). But she knew that her lover would not mind. She had put some nice music, enchanting the room while she had dress casually, wearing a red sweater with blue jeans. And for _later_ tonight ( she smirked at that ) she was wearing a pair of black panties with a matching bra under her clothes.

Taking a sip from her glass of red wine, she arched an eyebrow as she heard the front door slamming before her lover came into her sight. Her red eyes followed her blue haired companion as she dropped her bag next to her shoes after kicking them aside next to the door. Then she watched as her wife took off her black leather jacket and hung it at the door while opening the two top buttons from her white shirt and untying her black tie.

"Please Yamada " begged the older woman as her grip on her phone tightened. " Don't let me down on this I need you...No I can't ask Nao, she's already busy with something else... Yeah..No..Please... Listen. I'll give you an entire month off if you do it.. " There was a silence. " Oh god ! You just save my life on this. Alright well..." Shizuru smiled softly as her lover looked at her ".. I have to go..Yes see .." Then she hung up.

" Busy day?" asked Shizuru as her lover dropped her phone on the kitchen counter before walking around it to give her a kiss on the lips.

" You have no idea " whispered Natsuki as Shizuru kept her head in place to enjoy the kiss a little longer. " I missed my Natsuki." pouted the brunette before she felt a light kiss on her forehead. Putting her glass behind her, she threw her arms around the bluenette's neck as she felt two strong arms around her waist. She sighed happily as she breathed her lover's scent. " I miss you too 'Zuru " said Natsuki with her face hidden in soft tawny tresses." Did mom tell you about..?"

" Ara, yes she did but.." said Shizuru as she removed her head to look in emerald eyes ".. I don't want to talk about work tonight. I just want to have a nice evening with my Natsuki." smiled the brunette as she watched her lover's slightly blushing cheeks.

" I like that " smiled Natsuki before letting her go " So, what's for dinner? " asked the bluenette as she walked toward the stairs.

" Sushi. I'm hungry so don't take long while changing " said Shizuru as her lover went to their bedroom.

" I won't ! "

After dinner, the couple was in the living room in front of the screen.

"Oh god I'm full"

Looking down, Shizuru smiled at her lover who had her head on her laps while lying on the couch.

" Ara, how sad. I had a delicious_ something_ for my Natsuki to eat " teased the tawny haired woman as her lover looked at her with a pure and innocent look.

_' Ara, she's so cute ...' _

" Ah? What ?" asked Natsuki as she looked back at the screen.

" Me.." seductively whispered the brunette into her lover's now red ear as she blew some hot air on it before playfully licking it. She giggled when she met Natsuki's red tomato face. Still smiling, she kissed her wife softly on the lips. In a blink of an eye she was now on top of the biker who looked at her with a surprised face.

" Damn you're fast " mumbled Natsuki as her lips were recaptured in a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Without another word, the brunette slowly took off her red top, dropping it on the floor. She smirked when she notices the hungry look coming from her lover's emerald eyes.

" You're so sexy when you wear black underwear" whispered Natsuki as she sat up, helping Shizuru to take off her black hoody.

" Ara, I'm glad my Natsuki likes it " said Shizuru while she playfully got Natsuki's bra on her finger before letting it fall with their scattered clothes. Soon her own chest was free from the black bra. Kissing Natsuki's neck, she drags her hands on her lover's hips, pulling the pants down. She grinned when she felt her lover lifting her butt. " Ara, what an obedient puppy I have " She giggled when a low growl make her lips tremble on the skin from her lover's throat. She licked it before gently sucking the hot flesh, making the bluenette squirm under her.

" Don't tease me baby" sighed Natsuki while caressing the brunette's back.

" Now, where's the fun if I don't tease my Natsuki?" asked the younger woman as she straithened herself, looking down at her lover's body while licking her lips. She moaned when she felt two sneaky hands sliding on her belly before they massage her breast. Shivering at the pleasant gesture, the red eyed woman took her lover's hands in her own before pinning them on the couch, next to Natsuki's head.

" Ara.. Should I punish my puppy for that?" whispered the brunette as she licked the so inviting pink lips from her wife. She hummed slightly when her tongue was caught by her lover's mouth.

" I wonder " grinned Natsuki after succeeding to release her hands. " I want to touch your body too.." True to her words, her hands started to kneaded the brunette's rear.

" Alright" moaned Shizuru. With her lover's help they were soon nacked and returning into their kissing session.

They caress each other, knowing how to make the other moan. Knowing which part from their lover's body was more sensitive and how to tease it with a disturbing and hot tongue, trained fingers and soft hands. Warm skin and glistened bodies rub against each other, giving them more pleasure as their love filled their souls and minds. With one last push, they reached their peaks together, crying each other's name with dry throats and beating hearts.

Opening her red eyes, Shizuru felt her lover getting up, carrying her in her arms. " What is my puppy doing?" whispered the brunette after she yawned in her lover's neck.

"Let's go to bed " said Natsuki after she kissed the brunette's head.

Lying on top of the bluenette, Shizuru let her eyes wandered on her lover's skin as she felt Natsuki's fingers running through her tawny tresses.

" It feels quiet now without Reito-kun " started the brunette while she traces invisible patterns on her lover's shoulder.

" Yeah"

" He's so cute with his little hands and feet."

" Sure he is. "

" Ara, you remember when he fall asleep with you on the couch?" smiled the brunette. " You were so cute together "

" Yeah I remember"

" Even Duran started to get use to have the baby around him." dreamed the brunette.

"Yeah."

"..." Sighing the tea lover woman pouted against the biker's skin. How was she supposed to talk about it when her lover obviously didn't show any interest while talking about Reito?

Chewing on her lower lip, the red eyed woman lifter her head, seeing as her lover's eyes were close and she had a big smile on her face. " Ara, why is my Natsuki smiling? " asked Shizuru.

" Because..." started Natsuki as she flipped them over, making Shizuru yelp in surprise " I know what's on your mind. You're my wife after all. " whispered Natsuki as she smiled at the still pink pouting lips.

"And?" asked Shizuru while she felt a hand on her forehead, gently putting her bang aside.

" And..." whispered Natsuki as she brushed her lips against Shizuru's, her other hand slowly making it way between their bodies. The brunette gasps as she felt soft fingers stroking her burning core with desire as a soft moan escapes her lips. " I think the same " finished the bluenette as she kissed her on the lips, putting all of her love and emotions into it while she penetrated her wife with two fingers, making the brunette moan louder.

" Y-..You...mean.." panted the brunette with tears in her eyes as she watches her lover smiling lovingly back at her with shining emerald eyes filled with adoration.

" I want to have a baby with you, Shizuru"

"Natsuki.."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews ^^ **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_ Chapter 16_

_**3 weeks later**_

Wearing a pair of pink cotton boxer with a matching sport bra and her hair tied in a pony tail, the brunette stood at the top of the stairs. Hearing her own breathing, she tried to focus from any noises in the house. Silently making her way in the living room she looked around. Noticing nothing, she sighed a little, calming her nerves down.

Suddenly, she felt something stroking the skin from her exposed back, from her lower back to her neck, making her gasp in surprise and shiver. She started to run away. Panting heavily, Shizuru knew she was traped. Turning around in the kitchen of their house, she faces her agressor who was on the other side from the kitchen counter, trying to block her way. The other person rushed to her. With no other escape, the brunette jumped over the kitchen counter, lightly surprising her agressor. But she wasn't so fast. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she was easily lifted over a shoulder, making her squirm and laugh.

" Nat-kun ! ... Put me down !" panted the brunette before she yelp when she felt a hand smacking her right bottom cheek.

" Haha got you babe! " laughed Natsuki while she made her way upstairs with the brunette still on her shoulder.

"Natsuki please ! " giggled Shizuru before she felt a soft kiss on her butt.

" Now now my love. You won't run away again and..." sais Natsuki while gently puts down the brunette on the bathroom's floor on her feet. " You help me to wash this messy baby boy here " finished the bluenette as she threw an annoyed look to Duran who was slightly panting in the tub, his fur covered with mud and dirt.

"Ara why "pouted the red eyed woman as she looked over her dog. He was in a big mess indeed.

" Because..." sais Natsuki while turning on the water, checking the temperature "It's your fault if he is like this" Nodding at the water, she handed the showerhead to her wife who sighed before she gently drench the dog's fur.

" Ara, it's not my fault if he escaped me in the woods to dive in a pool of mud" pouted the brunette while Natsuki help her to scrub the dirt off.

" Yeah well it wasn't you who had to go in there to save that baka's live." Dark eyebrows frown before emerald eyes looked at big blue ones. " What was on your mind to get stuck in that crap anyway?" scolded Natsuki over her dog, who dropped his ears on his big head.

"Ara, Duran-chin just wanted to have some fun ne?" giggled Shizuru while the fur started to get clean.

" Like what.." snorted playfully Natsuki." I'm so annoying to play with?" She then paused on her task when red and blue ayes stared blankly at her. " Oi, you're kidding right?" barked the blue haired woman, making her wife giggle.

"Just teasing my Natsuki"

" Yeah right" mumbled Natsuki while she puts some soap on her dog's back.

" Ara, someone's grumpy~" sang the brunette while she gave a playfull nudge on the bluenette's side.

" I'm not "

"Ara you are "

"Not "

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

" Ye...HA! Natsuki!" yelp Shizuru as her lover took her in her arms bridal style, treathening her body to fall in the tub. " I swear Kuga Natsuki if you do that I...!"

" You what ?" laughed Natsuki as her lover tried to escape her strong grasp. " You're the one talking now baby" She then kissed her cheek before putting her down next to her. " Payback is a bitch my lo-...HEY !" shouted Natsuki as her lover attacked her with the showerhead, drenching her completely.

" Ara, indeed it is" teased the brunette while she resumed to rinse the dog.

After Duran was finally all clean and that his masters stopped doing This and That in the shower, Shizuru made her way back in the kitchen, before pourring some strawberry ice cream in a large bowl with dripping chocolate and whipping cream. Listening to the annoying tone on the phone, she started to lick the remaining ice cream on the spoon.

_"Hello, Doctor Youkho's cabinet. How may I help you?"_

" Ara hello. I'm Shizuru Fujino Kuga and I wanted an appointment with Doctor Youkho-san for my wife and myself " told Shizuru as her lover stood in front of her on the other side on the kitchen counter, leaning on it with her elbow, supporting her chin with her right hand. The brunette smirked as she licked some more ice cream from the spoon, making her lover blush.

_" Yes..What's your wife's name Ma'am?"_ asked the secretary on the phone.

" Kuga Na-tsu-ki~" sais Shizuru as she licked her lips while her lover looked at her hungrily. She then blushed when the bluenette puts some chocolate on her index finger before putting it in her mouth and sucked on it. The brunette stared dumbfounded at her lover who winked at her before making her way on the couch.

_" ...Ma'am?.." _

" Ara yes?"

_" I've said that your appointment would be thursday at two in the afternoon. Is that okay with you?" _

" Perfect. Thank you "

_" Your welcome Ma'am. Have a nice day." _

Putting down the phone, the brunette took the bowl of ice cream before walking toward her lover. " Natsuki Ikezu !"

" Aww what's with the pouting face ? " laughed Natsuki as Shizuru took a seat next to her before backing away the bowl of ice cream. " Hey ! I want that too !" whined the bluenette.

"Ara, I punish my puppy for teasing me while I was on the phone " sais Shizuru as she took a new spoon of ice cream. "

"You started it !" replied Natsuki with an annoyed look.

"Ara.. What was that ?"

"Errh..Nothing.. Come on Shiz." asked Natsuki as she puts an arm around the brunette's shoulder, bringing their bodies closer. She started to kiss her playfully on the cheek. " Please please please.."

"Ara ara! Alright..But if my puppy really wants her ice cream.." started Shizuru with a big an innocent look on her face.

" I really hate when you have that look.." whispered Natsuki as she eyed her wife.

" Ara now, why do you say that my love? Anyway.. "

"Yeah..What is it?" asked Natsuki with nervousness.

"Ara, My Natsuki has to sit on my lap and let me feed her. " giggled Shizuru at her lover's tomato face.

"Shi...Shizuru !"

"Ara, No ice cream then~" sang the brunette as she meanly puts an other spoon full with whipped cream in her mouth.

"Alright woman!...damn it.." mumbled Natsuki as she straddled Shizuru's laps. With a burning face, she crossed her arms and looked away. " Happy now?"

"Ara, very happy" giggled Shizuru as she presented a new spoon full of ice cream and chocolate. " Na-tsu-ki..Over here~" sang the brunette before her lover took the spoon in her mouth, still pouting.

The bluenette moaned in surprise as she felt the spoon getting replaced by Shizuru's mouth and invading tongue. Kissing her back, Natsuki puts her hands on the brunette's ribcage, caressing it. " You know..that's cheating.." panted the biker after they broke the kiss.

" Ara, is that so? " giggled Shizuru as she gave her an other spoon.

" Ne Natsuki.."

" Hm?" Gently stroking the red eyed woman's sides with her fingers, the bluenette looked down at her lover. " What is it Shizuru?"

"Who's gonna carry the baby?" asked Shizuru as she drowned her red eyes in a pool of emerald.

Blinking a couple of time, the biker took the offering sweetness before she swallowed it. " I..don't know..Do you want to be the one..?"

Putting the empty spoon against her lower lip, Shizuru tapped it slighlty. " Ara... I've always thought that I would be the one carrying our child.. I want it.. But if my Natsuki wishes to be the one, I don't mind." smiled the brunette as she licked some ice cream.

Sighing, the bluenette looked away with a sad voice. " I'm sure..it's a wonderful thing to be pregnant..but.."

Tilting her head to the side, the brunette puts a hand on her lover's cheek , making her looked at her. " What is it love? "

"You won't make fun of me..?" asked Natsuki as she felt a soft thumb stroking her cheek.

"Ara..." Shizuru smiled softly at her lover, trying to reassured her. " I promise I won't."

Gulping down her nervousness, the bluenette took Shizuru's hand in her own. She stared at it while playing with the fingers and rolling the rings on her wife's finger. " I... The birth thing...The pain and all..It's just...freaks me out.." whispered the biker, fear appearing on her faitures.

Blinking a couple of time, the tawny haired woman puts the bowl away before encircling her lover's waist with her arms and hidding her face in the smaller chest. " Aw, my poor puppy"

"You promised that you won't tease me Shizuru !" barked the biker as she glared at the brunette's hair. She gulped down when Shizuru lifted her face, looking at her in the eyes.

"Ara, I'm not Natsuki." sais Shizuru as she pecked her on the lips. " It scares me too. But if I have to pass through this pain to give you this wonderful gift, then I'm willing to endure it. And I know that no matter what, I'll have my beautiful Natsuki with me. Right?" whispered the brunette as she kissed her softly again.

Nodding in silence, the bluenette abstently rolled a strand of chesnut hair around her finger while her other hand was on the brunette shoulder. " I know that too... That you'll be by my side..But..still.."She sighed. " I'm so weak" grumbled the older woman as she looked down.

Putting a hand on her chin, Shizuru lifted her head. " You're not. It's normal to be scare of something new that we don't know. Nobody would blame you for that. And certainly not me. You gave me more than I've ever dream of. And I'm very happy with that. So.. " she kissed her passionately, letting her tongue brushed against Natsuki's. " Let me carry our child.. Let me give you that gift..And promise me that you'll always stay by my side." whispered Shizuru as tears make their way in their eyes, their lips brushing against each other.

"I love you so much " whispered Natsuki as she closed her eyes, a storm of emotions running in her body and heart.

" I love you too Natsuki" moaned the brunette as she felt her lover's hands making their way under her blouse, kneading her breast. Her lips were recaptured by Natsuki's before she felt her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she felt her lover sucking on her tongue. She let Natsuki lead their love session, drowning in her love.

The ice cream was long forgotten.

* * *

**I want ice cream too ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys ! **

**Thanks for you kind reviews ^^ *bows***

**From the 25 to the 29 april ( so coming soon ) I won't be able to upload any chapters as I'm going in France. I have a Call Of Duty tournament with my team there so... I won't have time for my story. But don't worry when I come back I'll upload something for you guys ^^ **

**Thanks for reading my story and Enjoy =) **

* * *

_Chapter 17_

__" So is Shizuru-nee-chan pregnant ? " asked a 11 years old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. All the family and friends were reunited in the garden of Chie and Aoi, enjoying a hot afternoon in the month of july.

Looking at her young sister who was sitting on her lap, Natsuki smiled softly at her. " Not yet Alyssa "

" Why?"

"Erh..Because we have to wait for the results from the tests. If everything is okay, then she will be pregnant." answers Natsuki.

" Just like that? So..If the papers that you'll receive says 'ok' , Shizuru-nee-chan will have a baby in her belly?" asked the blonde as she looked at her older sister, then at the brunette who was sitting in front of her wife. Scratching her cheek, Natsuki looked at her friends for some help. She then glared at them when she just received big smiles.

" It doesn't work like that Alyssa. It's a little more complexe." mumbled Natsuki as she looked away in embarrassment.

" How does it work then?" asked the little blonde with an innocent smile on her face.

" Yes Natsuki how does it work?" laughed Saeko as she eyed her daughters.

" Hey! You're her mother you should have that talk with her! Not me !" barked the young blue haired woman as she threw a death glare to her mother.

" What talk?" repeated Alyssa as she tilted her head to the side.

" Oh god " groaned the biker as she threw her head back, looking up at the blue sky. " Someone please help me here?"

" To make it simple, Alyssa-chan" sais Shizuru as she looked at the blonde " They will mixed you sister and my DNA together then they will put the mix in my belly" smiled the brunette as the blonde's eyes lit up in understanding.

" Aaah I see ! But I thought that Shizuru-nee-chan and Natsuki-nee-chan would do this and that for making a baby." Sais the blonde as she get down from Natsuki's lap, without noticing the shocked expressions from the adults.

" H-Wh-What did you say? " asked Saeko as she looked at her younger daughter while Hikari patted her shoulder.

"That they would do 'Bow chica bow bow'... Nao told me that " replied the blonde as the red haired woman gulped down as two pairs of dark emerald eyes looked at her with daggers.

" Shit..." mumbled Nao as she slowly gets up from her place, before she ran away from Natsuki and Saeko.

" COME BACK HERE YUUKI JULIET NAO!" roared Saeko as she ran after her niece.

" Duran! Get her !" shouted Natsuki.

"That's cheatiiiiiiiiiing !" cried the prey as she fell down, the big dog sitting on her back who was looking at his master, his tail wagging.

"Good boy!" cheered Saeko as she took her niece by the right ear, lifting her up. " Now you !"

" Aww that huuuuurts !" whined Nao as she suddenly felt her body being lifted from the ground. She looked up, seeing as Saeko smirked down at her. She then shot a look of horror at Natsuki as she watches her cousin taking her legs. " Ho no no no no ! DON'T YOU DARE MUTT !" barked Nao as the Kuga's walked toward the big pool in the middle of the yard, ready to throw her in the water.

" You should have think first before you said these kind of things to my sister you stupid Spider!" laughed Natsuki as she slightly swings the red haired body with her mother.

" WAIT ! Please !" begged Nao as she squirmed in the strong holds.

" What's your last wish prisonner? " asked a deadly Saeko.

" NINA !"

Lifting a slender eyebrow, Saeko looked at her daughter before looking at Nao's lover who was giggling at her lover's distress. " The prisonner is calling you Nina-san"

Getting up, the dark haired woman stood next to her lover. " What is it Nao?" asked Nina with a huge smile on her face.

" Please baby tell them to not do that !" begged the poor woman. Chuckling, Nina turns toward the Kuga matriarch. " Please Saeko-san. I'm sure Nao didn't want to say that to Alyssa-chan. Right Nao?" asked Nina as she eyed her girlfriend.

" Yes! It's true ! I'm sorry I won't do it again !" swears Nao.

Thinking for a while, Saeko nodded before sighing. " Very well. You're lucky this time." sais Saeko after she dropped her niece on the ground.

" You're save now " smiled Nina as Nao stands up, brushing some invisible dirt on her jeans. " Thanks to who?" smiled Nina as she looked lovingly at Nao.

" To tell you the truth I just wanted to save my cellphone which is in my pocket " laughed Nao. Her smile dropped when she receive a hard look from Nina. "Oops.."

SPLASH

" THE HELL NINA? " barked Nao as her head emerged from the water. " What was that for?"

" For being a stupid baka" snorted Nina as she returns with their friends who were laughing at her madly.

" You're so whipped Spider! HAHAHAHA" laughed Natsuki as she lied her body down on the table next to Chie's who was hitting the table with her fists.

"I'm gonna diiieeee ! Hahaha ! Om my god" Laughed Chie with tears in her eyes.

" Damn you" grumbled a drenched Nao as she stood in the sun, trying to dry her jeans.

* * *

" This is just the most embarassing moment in my entire life." hissed a very mad blushing Natsuki with her hands covering her red face. She groaned when she heard her wife giggling on her right. " Shizuru !"

" Kannin na love. " smiled Shizuru as her hand smoothed midnight hair. " It's going to be okay."

" How did you manage to pass through this?" groaned Natsuki as she dropped her hands on the armrests from the medical seat where she was sitting, her legs wide open with a blue medical cover on it.

" Ara, I just thought of something else." giggled Shizuru as she kissed Natsuki's forehead.

" Yeah. " She takes a deep breath and started to whisper. " I can do it. Come on Kuga. Focus on Ducati, Mayo and wolfs. Ducati, Mayo, wolfs.." She blushed. " Damn it!"

" Ara what if my Natsuki tries to focus on_ me_, instead?" whispered Shizuru as she blew some hot air in her lover's ear, making her more blush.

" SHIZURU ! You're not helping me here !" whined Natsuki as she turned her head away from her wife's teasing.

"Ara ara. I'll behave I promise." sais Shizuru as she kissed a red cheek. " I'll wait for you outside when Youkho-sensei will start okay?"

" Hm" pouted Natsuki as she crossed her arms on her chest.

" So it's your turn now Natsuki-san." smiled Youkho as she sat down in front of Natsuki's legs.

" Can we just make this quick Doc'?" blushed Natsuki as her grip on her wife's hand thightened.

" Alright alright " chuckled Youkho as she puts her medical gloves on.

" I'll wait for you outside " whispered Shizuru as she kissed her softly on the lips. " Just think of our baby" She smiled down while caressing her lover's face who smile back a little.

" 'Kay" mumbled Natsuki as she dropped her eyes on the white ceiling.

" Okay Natsuki-san. I'll start now "

_' Oh god...' _

* * *

__" I'm fine baby" smiles Natsuki as her wife puts back the wet towel on her forehead, a look of concern in her red eyes.

"My Natsuki is still blushing now. And we've been back from the hospital two hours ago. So for me no, my Natsuki is not fine. " sais Shizuru as she puts her index finger on the bluenette's forehead, making her lie down on her lap. " Don't move "

Sighing, the bluenette closed her eyes as the events from earlier came back in her mind. She blushed more at that. " It's not my fault if I'm still thinking about it." mumbled Natsuki as she reopened her eyes, looking at her wife.

" I know honey" smiled Shizuru as she strokes dark hair. " Now that the labo has taken our ovums, we just have to wait a little more. Then we're gonna have a baby" sais Shizuru as she pecked her lover on the lips.

" Yeah." grinned Natsuki as she puts her hands behind the brunette's head, claiming her lips once again in a deep kiss. " I hope it'll work well " whispered Natsuki as she strokes the skin under her fingertips, making the brunette shiver slightly.

" I hope so too." replied Shizuru as she looked into emeralds." I don't want to think otherwise." Her mood dropped a little as she thought of what bad could happen. " I don't want to..." She frowned.

" Sorry babe. I didn't mean to scare you with that" said Natsuki as she kissed her again.

"It's okay "smiled Shizuru as she straighten up. " We couldn't do nothing more now." Her red eyes fell on the dark night. " Let's go to sleep. I have a meeting with a sexy Natsuki Kuga tomorrow morning at the office and I don't want to be late."

" Ooh is that so" chuckled Natsuki as she got up with the help from her lover. She encircle the brunette's waist with her arms, walking behind her as she kissed her neck. " Tell me more about her..."

" Ara.. I can tell you more in the bedroom" giggled Shizuru as she puts a hand on her lover's head, scratching her scalp while she gave her more access to her neck. "Hmm..Nat-kun.."

" Let's go then." whispered Natsuki as she slipped her hands under the brunette's blouse.

They made love all night long, showing their love for each other. Never getting enough from the other's body, moans, touch and kisses. They were addicted to each other for so long now.

The air was hot even with the open window where Shizuru sat in front of, wearing a white open shirt from her lover with her messy tawny hair. Her red eyes scanned the black sky with his shinning stars and the bright moon. Looking inside the room, she smile lovingly at the silhouette from her lover who was lying nacked on her belly, her dark hair contrasted with her pale skin. She was fast asleep after their hot sexy and tired love making. The tawny haired woman felt her heart burned in her chest with happiness and love. She couldn't say how much she loved that woman that she knows now for years. She felt safe and strong in their house. They were in their little world. Her life couldn't be more perfect. And they were going to have a baby, a proof from their devoted and undying love for each other.

" Why are you crying my love?" asked a soft husky voice in her right ear.

She was brought back on earth when she felt Natsuki's pressing on her back, an arm encircling her belly and the other around her shoulder. She automatically puts hers hands on them, while relaxing against the bluenette's front. She smiled softly as she turned her head which was dropped on a build shoulder. " I'm just very happy " She closed her eyes as she felt soft lips kiss her temple.

" So you're crying..?" chuckled Natsuki as her grip thigtened around the brunette.

" Ara, yes. I couldn't dream for a better life with you. We're gonna have a baby " sais Shizuru while drying her tears as she turned around before putting her hands around the bluenette's neck. " Ara, what is it?"

" Get dress " sais Natsuki as she kissed her on the lips, before backing away.

" Why?" asked Shizuru as she watched her lover putting on her underwear. She frowned when her wife puts on her biker pants. " Really Natsuki?"

" Come on Shiz'" smiled Natsuki as she throws a jean to her. " Just do it "

" But Natsuki.." her red eyes fell on the alarm clock. " It's almost six in the morning. We have work today. "

Sighing, Natsuki approached her before she puts Shizuru's bra around the brunette's chest, making her blush. " I've always said that you talk and think too much baby." She then pecked her lips again.

Blinking a couple of times, the brunette finally get dressed before she was dragged into the garage. She smiled at her lover's excited face as Natsuki lifted a large sheet away from her midnight blue Ducati 999. It was her first motorcycle. She had receive it from Saeko when she was 18. And it was still working.

" Come on. "

She smiled at the offering hand before taking it. As she sat behind her lover, memories from when they were young ran in her head. She gripped the clad leather body from her wife as the engine roared in the still sleeping night.

She let her wife speed in the empty street of the town. After a while she lifted her head from Natsuki's back as the bike stops and the engine died down. Getting down, she took off the black helmet. Fresh salty wind blew in her hair and on her face as she faces the ocean.

"Let's watch the sunrise " said Natsuki as she walked further on the cliff. Shizuru smiled before following her.

The sea was quiet as the orange sun cam out from the horizon, coloring the sky in orange, purple and blue.

" It's beautiful." whispered the red eyed woman as she stood next to her lover. The wind grew a little stronger, filling their lungs with the strong aroma from the ocean. It was quiet, not too cold and they were just the two of them in front of this wonder of life. She felt Natsuki's fingers sliding in her own, interwinding them together. She looked at her lover who had her eyes close, a peaceful smile on her face.

" I love you " says Natsuki as she opened her emerald eyes, looking straight in her red ones. She smiled back at her wife as the bluenette stood in front of her.

"I love you too, Natsuki."

She then watched as small tears make their way on her cheeks. " Natsuki?" asked Shizuru as she puts a hand on her lover's cheek.

" I'm just very happy " whispered Natsuki before she takes her in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**Here you go with this chapter. Yeah so for the baby making, I couldn't find something else to came with. So they took Shiznat ovums, mixed them together and voila. u_u xD Anyway thank you again for reading and leaving a comment ! S I will miss you guys ='3 3 See you in a few days ! **


End file.
